Contacto mágico
by Death Fiend
Summary: Derek, un joven aspirante a ser un gran enciclopédico he historiador pokémon se topa con una pequeña casualidad que cambiará el curso de su aventura. ¿Te atreverás a ser parte de sus experiencias junto con su posible nueva compañera?
1. Todo tiene un comienzo

**Buenas a todos por aquí. Este es mi primer fanfic. Francamente libero mi imaginación al cien con estos escritos. Una historia en la cual un fuerte vínculo nace, y de qué tan fuertes son los sentimientos entre seres de distinta especie. ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que hacer una relación entre humano y pokémon? No sean duros. Iré mejorando conforme dejen sus posibles comentarios y críticas. Adoraría recibir PM por si algunos tiene dudas más centradas. Gracias por su atención.**

 **Posdata: Yo no soy dueño de Pokémon ni de sus franquicias, simplemente estoy usando esta idea para crear una historia a base de mi imaginación y compartirla ante ustedes. :D**

 **Update: Por decisión personal decidí cambiar la clasificación... ahora es "T". Francamente el rumbo de mi historia no será tan explicito como pense. De resto, espero que los pocos que vean mi escrito lo encuentren entretenido, gracias.**

* * *

Suelo viajar por toda la región de Kanto, observando paisajes, ciudades, y las fronteras que conectan a estas tierras con el resto que falta aún por explorar: Johto, Sinnoh, etc… Pero más que todo, dibujo y documento con mi cuadernillo a los pokémon.

Son seres que desde infante me han llamado la atención. Siempre me parecen extraños; a diferencia de animales comunes, estos seres tienen rasgos y comportamientos diferentes… parecen ser casi igual de inteligentes que nosotros. Muchas veces comprenden el lenguaje de uno. Increíble. A pesar de eso, nunca me animé a entrenar uno, no me sentía capaz. Pero disfruto verlos en su habitad, o con sus entrenadores, documentando y sacando información, para algún día, ser un gran enciclopédico.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos de los cuales llenaba mi cabeza cada día; motivándome a explorar más estas grandes regiones. Me encuentro en camino a ciudad Verde, en la cual iría a aprovisionarme para ir justamente a ciudad Plateada. Aún quedaba un buen trecho, así que decidí perderme en el bosque del camino y explorar para armar un campamento. Me tomó un buen tiempo, pero el lugar era de lujo: suelo firme, un riachuelo puro al lado y un buen lugar para crear una fogata. Me siento de locos, puesto que es el mejor campamento que he tenido en el transcurso de estos días.

Al llegar la noche, siempre suelo pensar en las cosas que he vivido. Me gusta. Puesto que la luna y el frio silencioso del ambiente hacen que mi mente emane experiencias. Puse a calentar unos fríjoles en lata y esperé para después marcharme a dormir. Lo que yo no sabía es que esta noche iba a ser diferente de las demás… y no porque encontrara un sitio bonito para acampar.

Un sonido escabroso provenía de unos arbustos. Me puse en alerta. Mirando mis alrededores. Se detuvo. Deduje que era un posible animal o pokémon andando cerca. El sonido volvió. Me levanté, pensando en qué carajos era lo que me rodeaba. No había pasado nada. Detecté el sonido a mi izquierda; me acerqué unos cuantos centímetros, después, saliendo bruscamente de uno de los arbustos, un ser reluciente cayó al suelo, rendido. Me asusté tanto, que di un tonto salto hacia atrás, cayéndome en el proceso.

Al no ser ningún entrenador pokémon no poseía pokédex. Decidí chequear el pequeño ser, tiene una apariencia similar al de un Espeon que observé una vez en mis exploraciones. Pero una especie de látigos y colores llamativos me desconcertaban con respecto a su identidad.

"Syl…" Murmuró el pokémon, en su lenguaje natal. Al ver sus otros aspectos, podía apreciar de que destacaba de fuertes rasguños y mordidas… Como si hubiese estado escapando de una cacería. Eso me preocupó un poco; un pokémon salvaje es un problema muy feo, ya había tenido experiencias. Me puse triste, pues tenía que dejar mi lugar de acampar. No tardé mucho en recoger todo. Al estar listo, pensé que no muy distante de aquí había un centro pokémon. Cargué al pobre en mis brazos, se quejó bastante. Me apresuré, no permitiría que sufriera más.

Al llegar al centro, la enfermera me miró terriblemente. "¿qué le ha sucedido?" Preguntó.

"Encontré este pokémon herido, no sé qué le paso".

Desconcertada, la enfermera alzó el pequeño en sus brazos y lo llevó a un cuarto para su correspondido tratamiento. Esperé en el lugar, aguardando por un pronóstico. Miré mis prendas, y estaban empapadas de sangre. Solo dios sabe qué podría haberle hecho esto a ese pequeño ser. En un instante, la enfermera apareció, al parecer, aliviada.

"Que pokémon tan especial trajiste aquí". Me dijo.

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

La enfermera rió irónicamente, al parecer, pensando que me hacía el bobo. "Es una Sylveon, es un pokémon muy raro… Qué afortunado eres".

La mujer, sonriendo, continuó y dijo que se encontraba bien. Lo que padecía "Sylveon" eran una serie de mordidas de posibles adversarios. Puesto que en muy raros casos, los pokémon tienen depredadores. Me sentí aliviado, puesto que no sólo salve una vida, también salve posiblemente la mía. La enfermera se fue a recoger unos cuestionarios, unas hojas no sé, y se acercó para sustraerme información.

"¿Eres un entrenador pokémon?"

"No…" Respondí.

La mujer dudo, soltando un leve murmullo. Luego continuó. "No podrás conservarla si no eres un entrenador".

"Supondré que tiene que quedarse aquí". Le respondí.

La mujer volvió a fijar su mirada en mí, soltando una risa burlona, volviendo a creer que me estaba haciendo el loco. "Esa pequeña Sylveon ya se aferró a ti". Dijo. "Si tú te vas ella no será feliz. Le salvaste la vida". Recalcó. De las hojas que estaba aferrando, sacó una tarjeta, y de su bolsillo, una pokébola vacía.

"¿Te gustaría ser un entrenador pokémon?" Preguntó, sonriente.

Tal rasgo de responsabilidad en una noche era algo riesgoso. Pero era mi oportunidad de conocer a los pokémon de una manera más cercana. Puesto que en parte, quiero saber cómo seguirá la pokémon de colores. Acepté. La enfermera me advirtió que esto iba en contra de las reglas, puesto que yo no tenía ningún conocimiento de cómo amaestrar un pokémon. Pero recalcó que lo hacía por el bien del pokémon, diciendo que de igual manera los mejores entrenadores aprenden así, sin conocimientos. Personalmente, considero que ella está un poco loca. Aunque su forma de pensar me agradó bastante; sin ella, no podría haber llegado a ser un "entrenador", algo que de una u otra forma, pensé ser; ¡más experiencias para mis relatos enciclopédicos! Me pasó una tarjeta, la cual tenía secciones a llenar: nombre, edad, sexo, altura, etc. Después, en la contra parte, había un lema: "Juro, como entrenador pokémon, no dañar, abusar, ni torturar a estos seres. Liberarlos cuando lo pidan, y acudir a sus necesidades en cualquiera de los casos". Finalmente, entregándome la pokébola, la enfermera alzó su mano, en señal de estrecharla, me dio la bienvenida.

"Felicidades, entrenador". Dijo, con su típico entusiasmo. "Espera hasta mañana en el cuarto de tu Sylveon, ella te saludara de una manera muy grata, ya lo verás".

Al entrar, tome lugar en un sofá al lado de la plataforma donde Sylveon tomaba reposo. La enfermera se despidió, cerrándose así la puerta del cuarto. Podía contemplar el pokémon mucho mejor a esta perspectiva, rodeada de vendajes y cables. Parecía tener un sueño lúcido. ¿Qué significaría todo esto? El haberme topado con un pokémon tan misterioso. No le di muchas vueltas al asunto, me dormí al costado del sofá, entusiasmado por empezar con mi nueva rutina de entrenador pokémon.


	2. Mi primer día con Sylveon

**He aquí otro de los capítulos. Una sorpresa aguarda... Díganme qué opinan de ese pequeño detalle... sus críticas y PM serán bien recibidas. Gracias por su atención. :)**

* * *

Desperté con un olor a lavanda rodeando mi nariz. Dormí algo mal, mis extremidades estaban algo doloridas por la postura. Me levanté y estiré un poco para relajar mi cuerpo. Noté que era el único en el cuarto. La Sylveon no estaba más en su plataforma. Salí del cuarto, al vestíbulo del centro. Y encontré a la enfermera con el pequeño ser, sentados en un asiento. La mujer salió corriendo a donde yo estaba, y algo quisquillosa, me saludo.

"Buenos días". Dijó, alegremente. Le respondí. "¿No te pusiste las prendas que te traje?"

"¿Cuáles prendas?" Le pregunté.

La mujer rió burlonamente mientras me pidió que la siguiese. En el cuarto donde estaba, en una mesa de noche, había puestas unas ropas. Dijo que eran para mí debido al estado actual de las que llevaba. Francamente, me sentí sumamente agradecido por el notable detalle. La chica me dejó solo, para que así pudiese ponerme la ropa: era una camisa azul y un pantalón negro entubado. Al salir del cuarto la chica me estaba esperando, le di un gran agradecimiento y un dinero adicional por su ayuda. Ella continuó sonriendo. Como si algo se le hubiese olvidado, por último me brindo un pokédex. Esta chica sí que era detallista. Se fijó en mí, invitándome a ver a mi nueva compañera.

"¿Deseas ver a tu nuevo pokémon?" Preguntó. Le respondí que sí.

Tengo nervios. Pensar en algo que añoré varias veces y ver que ya era posible. Al llegar al vestíbulo, la pequeña notó mi presencia. No hizo nada del otro mundo, simplemente, sonrió, fijándose en mí.

"Hola." Le dije a Sylveon.

"¡Sylveon!" Dijo ella, con tono alegre. Ya no tenía las vendas puestas. Y sus heridas estaban sanadas.

Le di mil gracias a la chica por todo. Ella dijo que no había ningún lió, y así, me puse en marcha. Salimos Sylveon y yo del centro pokémon, la enfermera nos extendió la mano, deseándonos buena suerte. A alejarme lo suficiente, me fijé en la pequeña pokémon. Ella me prestó atención, sonriéndome conforme le dirigía la mirada. Parecía ser un pokémon muy alegré. Saqué de mi bolsillo el artefacto que me dio la joven enfermera. Apunté hacía Sylveon, para así, brindarme información.

"SYLVEON, POKÉMON TIPO HADA, MUY PODEROSO EN COMBATES, TIENE EL PODER DE CALMAR A SUS CONTRINCANTES PARA ASÍ EVITAR UNA PELEA. ES MUY AFECTUOSO. RODEA CON SUS LÁTIGOS LOS BRAZOS DE SU ENTRENADOR PARA BRINDARLE SU CARIÑO Y RESPETO".

Bueno, al menos ya no soy tan ignorante. Pensé por un momento cómo sucedió todo esto. Pues de la nada ella apareció en mi camino, mal herida y lastimada. Me gustaría saber que le habría pasado. Le acaricié la frente. Le gustaron las caricias. Seguí el camino. Dejando que Sylveon se familiarizara un poco más conmigo mientras íbamos caminando.

Pasamos por un lugar lleno de grandes pasajes ambientales: La vista a las montañas, los bordes verdes del bosque y los pokémon salvajes volando y caminando alrededor, notando nuestra presencia. Sylveon se perdía en el camino. Jugando con otros pokémon y casando insectos. Estaba tranquila. Aproveché el momento. Al verla jugar y molestar en las praderas, saqué mi librillo y me dediqué a dibujarla. Estaba jugando con un Sandshrew, hablando en sus correspondidos lenguajes y corriendo por ahí. Comencé a detallar todo a punta de lápiz. El lugar: una pradera abierta cerrada por bosques alrededor, que muy al fondo, notaba ver la grandeza de las montañas. Las características del Sandshrew y por último las de Sylveon. Su fina estructura física, sus látigos y sus orejas. Estaba concentrado en mi dibujo al tope, que el resto de detalles salió a simple imaginación. Me fijé de nuevo en el paisaje; no estaban. Bajé lápiz y papel para poder observar mejor.

"¡Syl!" Gritó el pokémon, justo a mi lado derecho. Di un gran salto, dejando caer mis elementos y mi cuerpo sobre el césped. Me asustó notablemente. Al recobrar el equilibrio, ella noto el dibujo que dejé caer en el suelo. Con ojos curiosos se fijó en mí, preguntando qué era eso.

"Te estaba dibujando". Dije. "Luces tierna cuando juegas así".

"Sylveon…" Dijo, ruborizándose. Aferró sus látigos a mi brazo, justo como decía el pokédex. Recogí mis cosas y continuamos en el camino.

Llegamos a un lugar el cuál parecía ser un claro. Había un pequeño depósito de agua fresca en un cúmulo de rocas, la luna había vuelto a salir. Era un lugar ideal para acampar. Preparé una fogata, puse una olla para preparar un buen caldo, en el acto, saqué un poco de comida pokémon y le serví a Sylveon. Tomé asiento en una roca al lado del campamento, y como en la noche anterior, me fijé en la ella otra vez, pensando esta vez no el mi pasado, sino en la curiosa compañía que tengo a mi lado. Saqué nuevamente el pokédex, para buscar más información. Los tipo hada son pokémon raros que poseen cualidades mágicas. Ya entendí por qué la enfermera se sorprendió tanto. Este pokémon es muy inusual, generalmente evolucionan cuando tiene un vínculo con alguien. Lo que me pregunto es por qué un ser así anda en territorio salvaje; dudo mucho que este pokémon sea salvaje. Sylveon, ya habiendo terminado su comida, se acercó a mí. Tomo lugar en mi canto, y se recostó. La acaricie: froté su espalda, su panza y cuello. Disfrutaba de mis caricias. Era realmente lindo. Después de tanta caminata y dibujo era lindo volver a tener un poco de compañía a mi lado. Mientras mis manos rozaban su pelaje, ella no dejaba de verme. Sus ojos, medio caídos y brillantes por la luz de la luna eran tiernos, lindos. En serio me preguntaba, ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para dejar algo tan lindo solo?

"Eres linda. "Dije, para mí mismo. "Me gustaría saber que idiota dejaría a algo tan bonito en peligro".

Una voz extraña provino cerca… "Me sonrojas".

Me alarmé. Miré a los alrededores, todo parecía normal. Hasta que nuevamente, la voz volvió.

"¿pasa algo, maestro?" Dijo la extraña y femenina voz que provenía de cerca… No veía nada, me asusté. De pronto, me fije en lo que tenía más cerca… Sylveon. ¿El pokémon pudo hablar? Me dirigí a ella, mirándola seriamente, ella se sintió culpable, pues sus látigos y sus orejas posaban abajo. Le pregunté.

"¿Me hablaste?"

"Sí…" Ella respondió. Se comunicaba con mi mente, pues no veía mover sus labios… Es lo más extraño que he visto.

"¿Y por qué hablas?" Pregunté, sorprendido.

"Sentí que querías respuestas… por eso empecé a hablar". Respondió, sumisa. Me relajé un poco, pero no podía dejar de estar asombrado, es increíble ver lo raro que es este pokémon. Creo, que el hecho de que manipule la magia lo hace así de asombroso. Volví a sacar el pokédex. Dice que estos seres hacen cualquier cosa por hacer felices a sus dueños. Yo no quería que hablase… no me lo esperé. Pero… si me pregunté qué fue lo que le paso. ¿Será que ella lo presintió? Me confundí, pero no le di vueltas a deducciones tontas. Relajado, volví a tomar la posición que tenía antes y me fijé en ella esta vez.

"¿Tienes nombre?" Le pregunté.

"Lyah." Respondió.

"Lindo nombre para algo igual de lindo".

"Syl…" Dijo, sonrojada en su lenguaje pokémon. La seguía acariciando como lo estaba haciendo antes de que empezara a hablar. Ella volvió a tener confianza en sí. Se levantó un momento en dos patas para acercarse a mi rostro. Acercó su carita a mi mejilla derecha y le dio una dulce lamida. Apenada, volvió a donde estaba. Ese es el afecto del que hablaba el pokédex. Aún así, tenía dudas con respecto a lo que pasó con ella… fue algo tan rápido y tan premeditado que la verdad era un buen momento para responder inquietudes.

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Pregunté.

Ella torció un poco su cara, y me respondió en tono apenado. "No quiero hablar de eso".

"¿Fue algo muy fuerte?" Pregunté, esta vez de una manera más delicada.

Lyah comenzó de poco a poco a estirar su carita… lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, enmarcando tristeza. No era mi intención haberla hecho sentir mal. Mi desconocimiento sobre lo que pasó hizo que mi indiscreción la hiciera sentir mal. Levanté su cara, la cual se encontraba recostada en mi pierna, la miré de ojo a ojo… notando sus lágrimas caer de sus brillantes ojos azules. Limpie con mis manos las lágrimas remanentes y acaricie su rostro mientras le sonreía en el acto. Ella también me sonrió.

"Te lo contaré cuando me sienta lista". Dijo. Nuevamente, se levantó rápidamente, apoyando sus patas delanteras en mi pecho, y me rodeó apunta de lamidas. Sonriendo, interpuse con mis manos su cara, puesto que si seguía, me terminaría dando cosquillas. Era tarde. Y tenía que guardar energías para el día de mañana. Nos adentramos en la tienda. Me arropé con mi saco para dormir y Lyah se hizo a mi lado, acompañándome… Mi primer pokémon. Para los entrenadores siempre son únicos sus pokémon… pero estoy feliz sabiendo que ella era mucho más especial que cualquiera. Estaba entusiasmado por mañana ¡Para cuando llegue a ciudad verde!


	3. Miedo

**A pesar de que no tiene tanta notoriedad, me gusta seguir con estas escrituras. Quiero recalcar algo. Lo que escribo no será exacto o devoto al seguimiento del juego o de la serie, son solo posibilidades de historia que creo a partir de lo que sale de mi cabeza, jejeje. Si los lectores no están a gusto con lo que ven, bien puedan buscar más escritor por aquí. De resto, aquí dejo el capitulo. Agradecería cualquier review o PM de algún lector, no saben cuanto ayuda ese tipo de factores. (La historia se pondrás mas interesante. Trataré)**

* * *

Instintivamente desperté cuando el sol expuso sus rayos más claros desde el horizonte. Hacía un poco de frió, como de costumbre. Levanté a Lyah y desarmé la tienda para nuevamente ponerme en marcha. Comimos un refrigerio rápido para llenar nuestros cuerpos de energías. Puesto que Ciudad Verde aún estaba a unas cuantas horas, pero no muchas. Tanto la Sylveon como yo nos dedicamos a devorar nuestros aperitivos. Ella comía un buen racimo de comida pokémon, yo unas manzanas acarameladas con miel de abeja. Ella terminó primero, fue ahí cuando me saludo, diciéndome "buenos días". Claro… se me había olvidado. Podía hablar…

Dejamos el lugar de una vez para ponernos en marcha, al llegar de nuevo al camino, y pues ya sabiendo que Lyah me tiene confianza, decidí probar la pokébola que me dio la enfermera.

"Ponte de frente". Le dije a Lyah.

"¿Sylveon?" Exclamó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quiero probar esto". Respondí, mostrando la pokébola. Pensé que seguiría la corriente, pero no. Se alejó unos tres pasos humanos de mí, de hecho, me amenazó, gruñéndome mientras alzaba sus látigos en posición defensiva. Sospechosamente, la miré, preguntándome por qué reaccionó tan tontamente, sabiendo que no le iba a hacer nada. Bueno, no la capturé, técnicamente. Por lo tanto no debería gustarle encerrarse en una de estas cosas, aún.

"¿hice algo malo?". Pregunté, algo conmocionado. Lyah reconoció que yo no era una amenaza para ella. Se calmó, pero quedó en un pequeño momento de frustración. Sus orejas y látigos cayeron, expirando pena y algo de tristeza. Acercándome a la pokémon, descubrí que este comportamiento no era natural. Fue como si el mostrarle la pokébola fuera algo que instintivamente ella detesta, pero lo detesta a partir de algo que le pasó, ¿Una posible mala experiencia? Lo podía apreciar en su rostro. Su mirada seria, perdida, alejada de mi perspectiva, marcaba molestia, molestia por algo que ya había pasado. Me agaché por un momento para consolarla: puse mi mano derecha en su pequeña frente y la acaricie un poco, haciéndole entender que no había problema en que caminara conmigo. Nuevamente, ella me sonrió.

Avanzamos, dejando de lado lo que paso, centrándonos en el objetivo general: Ciudad Plateada. ¿Por qué tengo que ir allí? Por el museo de la ciencia que se encuentra allá. Como futuro historiador, necesito fuentes para confirmar y fomentar mis discretos análisis en ciertos temas, y en lo posible, emparejarlos con mis dibujos. No estoy seguro si el hecho de tener a Lyah a mi lado cambie las cosas, pero francamente, soy de esos que espera que las cosas que tengan que pasar, pasen.

Al rato de unas cuantas horas llegamos. Después de atravesar semejante red de bosques me siento muy a gusto al fin al haber encontrado un bastión humano. EL lugar tenía un ambiente agradable en el aire. Se podía sentir. Saqué una sonrisa de alegría al haber llegado finalmente aquí. Me di la vuelta, y mi compañera no parecía estar igual. Miraba la gente de alrededor con desenfreno, con miedo y temor… Pero lo disimulaba, lo más que podía. Se cubría en mis piernas, para evitar la mirada de terceros, pero era imposible. La gente alrededor comentaba sobre ella. ¡Vaya! Sí que es raro como para que anden así de quisquillosos. Aún era temprano, pero no quería que le diera un ataque de… no sé, de algo, a Lyah. Me dirigí a una pequeña posada en el lugar. Era un lugar con ambiente familiar. Las cosas están sumamente limpias: objetos, decoraciones… y la recepción es rápida, pues al entrar, me atendieron en un santiamén.

"¡Bienvenido al Eterno Verdor!" Dijo gratamente una ancianita, proviniendo desde el fondo del vestíbulo. Desde la última vez que estuve en esta ciudad no había contemplado este pequeño negocio. Me pareció confortable, y pues al menos Lyah se encontraba menos tensa. Le pedí a la señorita unas llaves para una estadía de un día. Me pidió firmar unos papeles, algo así como una asistencia para tener en cuenta a los residentes actuales. Una vez todo completado, pasamos por un corredor largo, tenía al menos cuatro cuartos en ambas partes. Mi llave decía "04", era el primer cuarto a la entrada del corredor en el costado izquierdo.

"Recuerden, la cena es a las seis y les recomiendo silencio a horas muy tardías de la noche". Pidió cortésmente la señora de tercera edad, dejándome a merced el cuarto. Se despidió de una manera muy gentil. Una vez quedamos solos, puse mi pesada mochila en mi cama, descansando un poco mi espalda. Lyah lucía mucho más tranquila, se sentó en la cama, relajándose un poco.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunté en tono cortés.

"Algo así…" Detalló, decaída.

"¿Te sientes bien para hablar de lo que pasó?" Le dije, no me respondió. Se recostó, cerró sus ojos por un momento y descansó para ahorrar energías. Tome aquel acto como un posible "no" ante mi pregunta. Para matar algo de tiempo exploré el cuarto: tenía un estilo clásico. El ambiente era genial, todo estaba cuidado, limpio y bien decorado. Este cuarto es un lugar muy tranquilo, por ello no me sorprende que Sylveon se dedicase a descansar tan rápido… ¡boom! En ese momento tuve una idea que tal vez hiciera de mis días algo más curioso. Teniendo en cuenta que tengo un pokémon a mi lado, y sabiendo que este pueblo (como todos) tiene un gimnasio… ¿Por qué no ir a practicar un rato?

"¿alguna vez has entrenado?". Dije, mostrando una foto del gimnasio de ciudad verde en un panfleto turístico. Llamé su atención. Se levantó para poder apreciar de cerca las imágenes del papel.

"¡Syl!" Exclamó, emocionada. "me gustaría ir a entrenar contigo, ¡Será genial!". Concluyó, nuevamente, con una servil sonrisa marcada en su rostro. No pude evitar expirar ternura por semejante imagen.

"Si lo deseas podemos ir y pelear un rato, será algo nuevo para mí en parte".

"¿Soy tu primer pokémon?" Preguntó Lyah, asombrada. Pensé que era más que obvio, puesto que no traía ni siquiera otro pokémon.

"Pensé que ya lo habías notado". Le respondí. "¿Mi desconocimiento en peleas te puede afectar en algo?" finalmente pregunté. Aun sonriente, se acercó hacía mí, poniendo sus látigos sobre mi cabeza, como si me estuviese consolando.

"Por supuesto que no". Dedujo, tranquilamente. "Siempre se aprende cuando estás al lado de tu maestro". Después de que sus lindas palabras terminasen, se levantó en dos patas desde la cama, apoyó sus patitas delanteras en mi pecho, y lamió mi mejilla. Volvió a su posición original. Froté mi mano en su rostro en señal de cariño. Y pues, de la nada, mi rostro tenía marcada una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos pues!" Exclamé, feliz y preparado de hacer algo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo: entrenar. Puesto que las pokébolas las detesta y no le agradan las multitudes, tuve la idea de vaciar mi maleta y dejarle un puesto ahí. Al final, con ella entre la maleta, asomando sus patitas delanteras y su rostro apoyados en mi hombro, nos pusimos en marcha al gimnasio pokémon.

Iba estudiando sus movimientos en la pokédex para mantenerme al tanto: beso drenador… viento feérico, etc. Cuando llegamos al lugar, el gimnasio estaba considerablemente lleno de sujetos. Miré a mi Sylveon para comprobar si tenía algún problema con los sujetos, pero su mirada era desafiante, puesto que parecía estar emocionada por luchar…

Una chica llamada Celestia nos atendió, diciendo que era la líder de este gimnasio. Pensé que era un hombre el que lo dirigía, pero según ella, aquel sujeto abandonó estas tierras en búsqueda de su "rival". La chica nos ofreció un "slot" para participar en la obtención de la medalla tierra. Le respondí con un amable no, pues mis ambiciones no eran tan altas. Al adentrarnos en el gimnasio, nos topamos con un sujeto acompañado de un Slowpoke. Él se fijó en Sylveon. Le llamó la atención el ver a mi "raro" pokémon en el lugar.

"Qué afortunado eres". Se acercó mucho, tanto que me dio algo de repelús el sujeto.

"¿S-Se te ofrece algo…?" Me alejé un paso de él.

"Claro… me gustaría luchar contigo". Recalcó el escuálido chico.

"¿Conmigo? ¿Y Sylveon?" Pregunté, torpe.

"Sí". Afirmo, recalcando: "Sé que puede que no tenga oportunidad, pero francamente quisiera ver a tu pokémon luchar".

Me sentí alagado. A pesar de que algo me decía que esta batalla iría a ser fácil, me motive, pues sería mi primera batalla. Dejé que Sylveon recorriera libremente por el suelo del lugar mientras ponía la maleta abajo.

"¡Sylveon!" Grito, entusiasmada.

"¿Estás listo?" Me preguntó el chico.

"Más no podría estar".

Listos para la batalla, comencé el turno yo.

"¡Sylveon, usa latigazo!" Lyah levantó sus látigos contra el inmóvil Slowpoke. Lyah con mirada feroz acertó cinco de cinco golpes… El otro chico no dijo nada… lo único que hizo fue observar de manera alegre y perturbante como mi pokémon ejecutaba movimientos, sus ojos brillaban y apretaba sus manos con devoción... Dios… Slowpoke miraba con esos extraños ojos y esa sonrisa incómoda como Sylveon lo azotó a golpes… No sintió nada… Después de unos cuantos segundos, el pequeño ser rosado cae derribado, de una manera extraña y… y fácil, pero fue derribado. ¡Sí! Mi primera batalla pokémon... Vaya, que pokémon tan perezoso.

El chico escuálido saco una pokébola y metió a su Slowpoke. Se me acercó con un pequeño montón de dinero, y continuó exponiendo sus palabras con respecto al fanatismo que le tenía a mi Sylveon.

"Toma". Entregándome una suma de dinero, estiro su mano para entregarme la recompensa. "Nunca pensé ver a una Eeveelución por estos lares".

"¿Ahora me dirás que soy afortunado?" Pregunté, esperando lo obvio. El chico soltó una sonrisa burlona.

"Lo haría, pero sólo sería como todos aquí". Dijo, mostrándome mí alrededor. Sin darme cuenta, todos estaban maravillados, comentando los unos a los otros sobre mi pokémon… Eso me hizo sentir bien. En serio veían en ella un ser increíble… De pronto, sus miradas se tornaron curiosas, puesto que Lyah se cubría con la maleta… Santo dios, lo mismo que pasaba en el pueblo. Le dije a las personas amablemente que se alejaran, pero cuando le decía a unas, otras se acercaban. Eran al menos quince personas, sumando a unos cuantos pokémones… Al ver a Lyah me daba algo de ansiedad, pues no quería que se sintiera mal… Pero no pude evitarlo. La Sylveon emitió un grito, y salió corriendo de mi morral… Todos la miraron irse, preguntándose qué tenía. Mierda… al parecer ya no era tan afortunado.

"¡Lyah, espera!" Fui directo detrás de ella. Sabía que se iría a refugiar entre arbustos y árboles. Me metí dentro de las espesas hojas de los matorrales y arbustos en búsqueda de ella. Algo sufría ella, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su psicología cambiase de manera tan abrupta… sé que hay pokémon que son intolerantes a la gente… ¿Pero tan perturbados? ¿Qué tengan tales casos de ansiedad? Dude que esto fuera por el hecho de que fuera un tipo hada, de que tuviese que ver con "magia" y tonterías así… no vivo en un mundo de fantasía.

La encontré en un riachuelo inexistente dentro de un bosque del cual desconozco el nombre. Me tomó considerables minutos, pero la encontré. Voy a terminar con el misterio y la intriga de una vez: ¡Necesito saber qué carajos le pasa!


	4. Lazos emocionales

**Buenas. sigo aquí actualizando lo más que pueda. A partir de los demás capítulos comenzará el cambio de rumbo, es este me tomé la libertad de fortalecer el vínculo que hay entre estos dos. Les pido disculpas si han sido muy monótonos los episodios, pero les aseguro que poco a poco se tornará mejor. :) Les recuerdo nuevamente: reviews y PM serán bien recibidos. No sean muy duros.**

* * *

Me senté a su lado. Estaba asustada, pero aún tenía su cordura, como si tratase de calmarse. Detectó mi presencia, pero me ignoró, supongo que por pena. Si ella seguía de esa forma, esto podría ser un problema grave para cuando estemos en lugares más grandes… como Ciudad Plateada… "¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, firme y listo al fin para oír lo que pasaba. Al parecer ella entendió que era el momento de explicar las cosas. No estaba lista, eso podía verlo en sus ojos, sus expresiones. Pero podía percibir que ella comprendía que yo necesitaba explicaciones. Tomó un gran respiro, esperó unos segundos, buscando las palabras y la forma correcta de decirlo. Y me dio una pequeña explicación.

"N-nos… Bueno. Me andan buscando". Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. "Las miradas engañan… sé que están por algún lado". Tomo un poco de tiempo, pues necesitaba pausas para desahogarse… Resulta que es buscada por el Equipo Rocket. La entrenaron con el fin de embaucar entrenadores ingenuos pero de alto nivel… puesto que es un Sylveon, es un pokémon llamativo… y así, poder obtener más pokémon para aumentar el nivel de tráfico de la organización… No me dijo el por qué la encontré así, y el cómo llegó allá. Me dice que su mente esta borrosa. Ni mucho menos recuerda por qué tiene una comunicación humana tan mejorada. Diablos… Si no era esto era lo otro… a una respuesta más preguntas. Los rumores dicen que la presencia de aquella organización es muy fuerte por los lados de Ciudad Verde. Francamente me entró un cuadro de temor. Pensé por un minuto en lo peligroso que era tenerla… Pero me apegué a lo que firme en mi tarjeta de entrenador. No era justo dejarla al peligro.

"Escucha, vayamos a la posada y descansemos un poco, ¿Sí?" Llenándome de ánimos, suspiré, dando lugar a los problemas hasta que llegaramos.

"La gente de este lugar sabe que existo". Reclamó, triste. "M-me… me encontrarán".

"Mira… todo esto es confuso… pero lo mejor es que estemos en un lugar tranquilo primero, ¿De acuerdo?". Ella asintió, la alcé de brazos y salí corriendo del bosque, dirigiéndome a nuestra posada. Evadí toda la gente que pude, pero logré entrar al lugar, incluso la atenta viejecita del hostal no nos percibió. Cuando entré, francamente me dieron más ganas de preguntar cosas. Del por qué la encontré así, de quién le hizo todo esto, de a donde quisiera ir, si conoce a alguien… Pero la situación no daba el lugar en este momento. Un temor instintivo rodeaba mi mente… La idea de que semejante grupo de personas le hiciera esto a un pokémon no me hace pensar más en que es lo que le harán a las personas que se topen en su camino. Las cosas no tenían que ser más claras: era hora de irse a Ciudad Plateada. Saqué una imagen promocional que tenía en mi mochila desde que inicié mi viaje hacía allá y se la mostré a mi desanimada Sylveon. Levantó sus orejas en signo de atención, blandiendo una sonrisa de ironía, pero de una posible esperanza.

"¿Allá es donde te diriges, no?". Levantó sus látigos y orejas en tono curioso. Afirmé su pregunta.

"Si nos preocupamos tanto, no conseguiremos nada". Hasta mis propias palabras me daban ánimos; tal vez esto no era todo tan malo como pensaba. Acaricié la suave cabecita de Lyah, para levantar la moral, y me alegré al saber que funcionó.

"Es mejor que nos preparemos, si esperamos acá puede que las cosas no salgan bien". Preparé mis cosas y los alimentos de Lyah para salir de una vez. Aún estábamos a buen tiempo como para hacer un campamento en el camino. Pensaba que las cosas no debían ser tan fuertes, solo es cuestión de moverse, y una vez llegue a mi destino, puede que… puede que le pueda encontrar un lugar mejor a ella. Inmerso nuevamente en mis pensamientos, me despisto, pues me termino dando cuenta de que Lyah se posó en una mesita que estaba a mi costado. Me miraba con ojos extraños de explicar… Como, como si fuese dulzura, pues, una pequeña sonrisa emergía de sus labios… hasta ahora, como siempre.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de mí?" Dijo. Aquel pregunta es extraña, pues, no sabía si la respuesta que buscaba fuese la que quería. Pero fui sincero.

"Supongo que es porque eres mi pokémon… Debo estar a tu lado". Sus ojos brillosos continuaban devotos a los míos. Sus látigos rozaban mis brazos, como si caricias fueran lo que quisieran dar. Lyah continuó, recalcando algo extraño de comprender.

"Eres muy lindo". Un rubor fuerte desprendió de su pequeño rostro, alejaba este de mí, evitando esta vez cualquier mirada conmigo.

Es lindo el detalle… pero que tu propio pokémon te diga eso es extraño, puesto… que es tu pokémon. Posiblemente mi desconocimiento sea así por el hecho de no haber tenido nunca uno… o tal vez porque simplemente no todos pueden hablar y decirles eso a sus entrenadores… que son… ¿Lindos? Hmmm… bueno, al caso. Francamente, fue muy bonito lo que dijo, me hizo soltar una pequeña risa de tantas tonterías que se le pasan a uno por la cabeza.

"La linda aquí eres tú". Froté su suave espalda. Su lengüita rozaba los bordes de mis brazos mientras mis manos emanaban cariño entre roce y roce. Finalmente me detuve. Parecía que ella quería continuar, pero era mejor aplazar los juegos para después. Había un camino que recorrer.

Salimos de la Ciudad rápido, a horas de la tarde. Puesto que no le gustan las pokébolas y puesto que tenía mi mochila llena, había tenido que cargarla corriendo de brazos. El camino a Ciudad Plateada iba a ser complicado pero tranquilo, puesto que la extensa red de bosques de la ruta 2 iba a ser un buen lugar para hacer campamentos. Avanzamos bastante, llegamos a un pequeño lugar entre los bosques: suelo plano; sin hierba muy crecida, perfecto para entablar el lugar. La luna ya había tomado su lugar para cuando nuestra fogata ya estaba calentando nuestras comidas. El cielo lucía hermoso: era media luna. Qué cosa más hermosa, no cabe duda. Me encontraba recostado en el tronco de un árbol cuando Lyah quería pasar tiempo conmigo, no me negué, tomó su puesto en mi canto. Juntos, observando las estrellas y como la luna poco a poco iría creciendo hasta pronto ser una gran luna llena. Los látigos de Lyah rodearon nuevamente mis extremidades, al darme cuenta, ella me miró con carisma y sonrió lindamente por el momento que compartíamos. En ese momento olvidé mi trabajo. En ese momento olvidé nuestro problema. Solo existía algo en ese momento: alegría. Es verdad lo que puede hacer este pokémon; hace feliz a quienes rodea, como si fuera… "por arte de magia".

"Lo siento". Rompiendo el silencio, Lyah, aún distraída por el paisaje astral, me ofreció disculpas.

"¿Por qué?".

"Por meterte en problemas". De sus ojos rodaron unas cuantas lágrimas, pero su rostro permanecía inexpresivo… como si el cielo le robase el sentido. "Quiero preguntarte algo". Dejó de lado el gran manto negro de vista y se fijó en mí.

"Por supuesto".

"¿Por qué haces esto? No tenías por qué salvarme".

"Bueno… no podía ver un pokémon agonizar, eso es atroz". Respondí.

"Vale… pero si sabes que estoy en problemas… ¿Por qué no piensas en tu bien y me dejas sola?"

Este tipo de preguntas me hacían pensar en lo verdaderamente hábil que es… es decir… ¿Qué clase de pokémon hablaría así? He oído muchas leyendas… pero nunca pensé en hablar con uno de esta forma. Ver sus ojos aún aguados me dio remordimiento… fue como si una tristeza profunda no la quisiese dejar, como si vivir triste fuera el destino de ella. De ahí entendí el origen de tanto interrogatorio… quería saber si me importa. Le sonreí, nunca pensé que dudase tanto de la gente, pero según las perspectivas, tiene su derecho. Le creé cariño; disfruto estar con ella; y en serio quiero estar al lado de ella, por su bienestar, sí, me importa.

"No. Desde que te encontré me importaste. Eres especial no porque hables, porque entiendas cosas que un pokémon normal no entendería… Eres especial porque percibo algo bueno en ti. Y quiero seguir a tu lado hasta donde todo esto nos pueda llevar." Froté mis manos en su carita como siempre, sonriéndole, alegré de semejante respuesta que le di. Quedó atónita, y su rostro se sumergió en un rojo vivo. Pero en un par de segundos, una sonrisita pequeña nació de sus labios.

"La comida ya ha de estar lista". Dijo, soltando una risita feliz. En ese momento salté de preocupación. ¡El arroz ha de estar quemándose! Corrí hacía la olla, la agarré sin darme cuenta que no la saqué con el palo… Estaba súper caliente. Lyah cayó a carcajadas de mi reacción. Se acercó, me dio unas lamidas en mis manos quemadas y se volvió a dirigir hacia mí.

"Nunca pensé en encontrar gente como tú". Esperanzada, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su plato de comida. "No es por abusar… pero el hambre me está matando". Su estómago hacía ruido desde ahí. Fue una noche de comedía, lo que Lyah necesitaba. A la final nos dormimos en la tienda, esperando que el día de mañana pase rápido. Espero no llegar a encontrarme con aquellos sujetos…


	5. Ambiente peligroso

**Buenas tardes. Es, hasta ahora, mi capítulo más largo, pero me siento bien al saber que estoy cambiando la trama un poco. Estoy algo ansioso por seguir con el siguiente. Por cierto, decidí cambiar la clasificación (Es T ahora). No tiene sentido poner una historia que no es explicita como pensé que lo sería cuando hasta ahora, no se me ocurre nada explicito. (No, no pensaba agregar lemon, no a esta historia). A los pocos que les interese esta "super ultra conocida historia" les recalco: cualquier PM y review con el tiempo serán muy bien recibidos. De menester les quiero decir que seguiré escribiendo hasta acabar esta historia, veamos hasta cuanto mi mente puede llegar, hahaha. Gracias por la atención.**

* * *

Nos levantamos temprano, entre más pronto llegáramos menos problemas tendríamos. El caminó era largo; la constante red de bosques de la ruta 2 es compleja para muchos de los excursionistas y entrenadores que hay por estos lados. Calculaba que llegaríamos a la ciudad entre el medio día. La caminata es rendida, puesto que no era muy complicado a excepción de algunas veces en las que me perdía. Pero en momentos poco singulares, podía percibir algo extraño en el ambiente. A ratos nos deteníamos a tomar un poco de aire; descansar he hidratarnos. No veía a Lyah hacer nada más que estar a mi lado. Sospeché, porque en momentos veía u oía arbustos u hojas moverse con mucha rapidez… como si algo rápido se estuviese moviendo en ellos. Por un momento deduje que era alguna clase de pokémon… pero no hay tan rápidos… es decir: si lo que ronda por aquí es pokémon insecto de un lugar a otro. Fueron tres paradas las que hicimos en todo el viaje; fueron tres paradas en las que oí cosas en movimiento. Cada vez que nos poníamos en marcha prefería pensar que alguien no nos estaba siguiendo; de que alguien no vigiló el lugar en donde descansamos anoche y no prefería pensar en que nos seguían desde que nos movimos de ahí… prefería no pensar en nada malo. No soy de esos que viven para acercarse al peligro.

A pocos minutos de la ciudad había unos cuantos riscos y levantamientos que teníamos que pasar, pues por lo que sé es que esta ciudad tiene alrededores rocosos. Mientras pasábamos sin problemas algunas elevaciones, percibí algo de intriga en los siguientes comentarios de Lyah.

"¿Crees que las cosas serán mejores allá?" No sé si era el cansancio, o la misma intriga, pero tenía una cara notablemente decaída.

"No es que sea un lugar cinco estrellas; pero es un buen sitio". Como siempre, levantando la moral. "Dicen que el líder del gimnasio de este lugar es muy dedicado a la gente que habita aquí".

Se nos fue la charla, pues más concentrados estábamos en el camino que en nuestras palabras, cuando finalmente está: la entrada a la ciudad. Levemente sudoroso y algo fatigado, pero más tranquilo. ¡Y sin pensar que podré dedicarme nuevamente a mí trabajo!

Busqué rápidamente un lugar de hospedaje; algún hotel o algo parecido. Otra pequeña posada de la cual no me fijo el nombre. El interior era mucho más simple que la última en la que estuve. Pero igual bastaba para descansar un poco. Llegamos al cuarto. Me recosté en la cama bruscamente, soltando un gran "Ahhhh" de descanso. Lyah tomó su lugar en la cama, y se puso a mi lado derecho, recostando su cabeza en mi brazo. Qué afectiva.

Me podría haber dormido, si no fuera porque tengo un propósito algo especial. Después de saber que Lyah peligraba, pensé más en Ciudad Plateada, no como un lugar de conocimiento. Pensé más como un lugar seguro debido al sujeto que tienen como entrenador. Posiblemente él me pueda ayudar, solo sé que su nombre es Brock, que es muy querido en la comunidad… y de que aparte de que se lleva bien con los pokémon, conoce bien el equipo Rocket. Me levanté, y antes de hacer algo, le explique mi idea a Lyah. Sé que le será algo incómodo ser observada. Pero tiene que confiar.

"Hay mucha gente en los gimnasios…" Un usual miedo esplendía de sus brillosos ojos.

"Lo sé, pero créeme que no pensé en esta ciudad sólo por mí. Puede que aquí encontremos la solución a tu problema". Sus ojos proyectaban un miedo perceptible hacía los demás, puesto que francamente aún tenía algo de temor a toparme con esos sujetos. Sin embargo, esa extraña confianza que crean las personas cuando se sienten más inseguras nació de Lyah, y asintió a mi idea, dispuesta a que conozcamos a ese tal Brock. Tenía mis dudas, pero mis cartas eran pocas… Supongo que el museo puede esperar…

Con Lyah en mi mochila una vez más, me adentré al gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. El lugar tenía un considerable grupo de personas. Este lugar es conocido por la cantidad de pokémon tipo roca que viene con sus entrenadores a "desafiar el mundo" si se le puede decir así. Contemplando el lugar, sin querer, me topé y empujé a sujeto, al parecer, de color. Le pedí mis más francas disculpas, el sujeto las acepto de una manera muy amigable, agregando el invitarme a pelear con los demás. Me di media vuelta, buscando y observando sujetos aleatorios, mientras pensaba: "¿Con quién empiezo las preguntas?" Un sujeto me llamó la atención con unos golpes en el hombro. Volví a dar una media vuelta: era el mismo sujeto de color.

"¿Llevas detrás un Sylveon?" Preguntó, sorprendido. Le pedí inmediatamente que no elevara su tono de voz.

"Agradecería que no lo exhibas a los cuatro vientos". El hombre comprendió a lo que quería llegar. Levantó su mano, para él, era una señal de cortesía. Para mí, es porque quiere ver a mi Sylveon…

"Un pokémon curioso. Nunca pensé en ver uno aquí".

"Yo tampoco". Dije, siguiéndole la corriente.

"Encantado, soy Brock". Bueno, en esta parte mi mente dio un pequeño cambio de perspectiva. Por un momento, pensé que me encontraba hablando con un perfecto desconocido fascinado por las maravillas de pokémon que poseen los demás. Cuando en menos de nada el primer sujeto con el que me hablo en este lugar resulta ser el que busco.

"Yo soy el que estoy encantado". Recalcó, alegre de encontrar al sujeto que necesitaba. "Francamente me alegra verlo".

"¿Y eso se debe a qué?" Utilizando su pregunta para detallar más mis propósitos.

"Necesito hablar con usted… es sobre mi pokémon". La cortesía de este hombre era tanta que me invitó a unas cuantas bebidas. Le pedí al hombre un lugar donde pudiésemos estar los dos solos; accedió sin problemas. A pesar de ser un desconocido, el hombre era muy detallista con la gente a su alrededor. Llegamos a lo que parecía ser su cuarto en el gimnasio, un lugar limpio y algo intelectual. Pero con una notable cantidad de juguetes alrededor.

"Lamento el desorden, mis hermanos adoran jugar por acá". Recalcó. Nada de aquí me podría molestar. Mientras Brock iba por las bebidas, le pregunté a Lyah si estaba lista. Tardó tímidamente en decirme que sí. Bajé mi maleta al suelo, y la saqué del incómodo lugar. Rápidamente se hizo a espaldas mías, estirándose de haber estado en un lugar estrecho, pero "oculta" de no ser percibida por miradas extrañas. El joven hombre llegó con unas bebidas en hielo, mientras curiosamente notó los vívidos lazos de mi Sylveon alrededor mío.

"La primera vez que vi uno de esos quedé fascinado". Sus ojos se fijaron en lo poco que ella podía demostrar. "Es un pokémon hecho para la gente alegre y gentil".

"Me siento afortunado, no sabe cuánto". No sé por qué quise recalcar eso, pero quería brindarle confianza a Lyah, volteé mi cabeza para verificar si ella oyó lo que dije, y claramente el rubor en su rostro me lo indicó todo. Sonriendo me dirigí a Brock. Me invitó a tomar asiento, lo hice, y, corriendo Lyah no perdió ningún contacto conmigo. Una vez sentado, ella tomó su lugar en mi canto, cubriendo su rostro de los ojos ajenos de aquel joven hombre. En efecto, Brock entendió la necesidad de la charla.

"¿Es sobre ella, verdad?".

"Exactamente". Una vez sentados, la charla fluyó en torno a Lyah. Le mencioné el cómo la encontré, el cómo la cuidé, y con el paso de las circunstancias, sólo le mencioné que por razones desconocidas, el equipo Rocket la andaba buscando. El me preguntó que como sabía semejante cosa, yo simplemente le expliqué que por "Sujetos sospechosos" de los cuales presentía que nos han estado siguiendo este día… no quería darle todos los detalles por seguridad.

"¿Por qué decidiste buscar ayuda de un tipo como yo?" preguntó, buscando respuestas.

"He oído que tiene experiencias con el equipo Rocket… y pues la gente lo conoce. Me pregunté si usted me podría ayudar de alguna manera". Brock dudó, pero una respuesta salió de su mente.

"Bien… Podré buscar un lugar en el cuál ella esté fuera de peligro… Pero tardaré, sé que el lugar está en Kalos". Kalos es la región más grande del mundo. Es conocida por ser el lugar con toda la variedad de Pokémon. Sí, tal vez aquello pueda funcionar. "¿Tienes prisa y necesitas irte de la ciudad muy pronto? Si es así será más complicado". Le dije en definitiva que no. Mi rumbo actual era este, por ahora. No tengo lugares fijos.

"Vale, entonces sólo espera… es posible que si desee el bienestar de tu Sylveon les consiga un lugar en Kalos… ella estará bien, allá cuidan muy bien a este tipo de pokémon… pero dudo que puedas ir con ella".

"Lo que tenga que pasar". En ese momento, Lyah interrumpió la conversación.

"Syl… ¿Sylveon?" Su lenguaje nativo la hacía lucir tierna, pero sus ojos y su rostro, nuevamente fijados en mí, me comunicaron miedo. No por nuestro problema… esta vez era por la solución. Sus lazos se aferraron a mis extremidades, mientras pequeñas lágrimas desprendían estelas húmedas en sus mejillas.

"No estés así. Me vas a romper el corazón". Froté de arriba abajo su cuerpo con cariño. Francamente me dio pena, pues no pensé en ella… Brock entendió la reacción de mi Sylveon. Reiteró su propuesta.

"Bueno… puede que vallas con ella. El tiempo dará lugar a las cosas. Necesito que esperes". Me alegré al ver que tenía apoyo de mi lado.

"¿En verdad puedo contar con tu apoyo, Brock?".

"Seguro que sí… ehmmm…" Apelando al desconocimiento de mí nombre.

"Ah, claro. Me llamo Derek".

"Eso. ¡Puedes contar con ello, Derek!" Levantó su pulgar, y una fulminante sonrisa seguida de una risa constituida por genialidad emergió del interior de Brock. Espero que este sujeto siga siendo igual de genial. De todas formas, Lyah no quería verle, no le tenía confianza. Brock me invitó a pelear en el gimnasio, lamentablemente le dije que no debido a que ella puede volverse un blanco notorio. Me preguntó por qué no metía a Lyah en una pokébola, le mostré una a ella y Brock quedó horrorizado con la forma en la que ella reaccionó. Una vez mi Sylveon en mi maleta estaba y yo más confiado me encontraba, el joven hombre nos acompañó a la salida, y antes de despedirnos, recalcó:

"Ven todos los días a visitarme, por favor". Transmitiéndome su preocupación por mi pokémon. Espero que ese lema que dice "Duro como una roca" sea verdad. No me gustaría verme traicionado o embaucado por alguien como él. No está de más describir esa desconfianza natural a los desconocidos.

Eran ya horas de la tarde, un buen almuerzo no hacía daño a nadie, a pesar de que parecía más ser la hora de la cena. Pedí en la posada el permiso para comer en la habitación, quería estar con Lyah a solas. Una vez obtenido el permiso, Lyah salió de mi maleta con prisa mientras dejaba la bandeja cerca de una mesa de noche. No sé si aún seguía cansada por la larga caminata de esta mañana, pero le cuesta borrar la cara de intriga que ha tenido varias veces en el transcurso del día.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Logre llamar su atención. Le costó unos segundos, pero logró responderme.

"N-no… No me vayas a dejar sola". Me extraña que diga algo así, puesto que técnicamente estoy haciendo todo lo contrario.

"¿Por qué dices esas cosas?"

"Porque no quiero irme a un lugar en el que tú no estés". Inmediatamente entendí a lo que se refería. Tanta fue la desconfianza que sintió hacía el joven líder del gimnasio que no le gustó para nada su idea. Como siempre, me acerqué y froté ese suave pelaje que emergía de su cabecita con cariño. Aquellos movimientos de calma la hacían sentir mejor. Una vez veo esa característica sonrisa marcada en sus labios, sé que puedo tranquilizarme. Recuerdos nostálgicos invadieron mi mente… Ver a muchos sujetos con sus pokémon… Estudiar ese lazo tan fuerte que crean los entrenadores con tantos seres así… y que finalmente yo pudiese haber logrado uno. Dicen que todo es efímero, pero mi mente se está adaptando tanto a ella, que veo en Lyah a un ser que nunca será efímero para mí. Una extraña necesidad de abrazarla surgió de mí ser, me agaché un poco para hacerlo. Ella se levantó en dos patas y aferró sus patas delanteras fuertemente a mi cuello.

"Temes por cosas que no pasa…."Mi visión periférica me engañó un momento, pues en una ventana percibí la presencia de alguien. Cuando volteé a mirar, no había nada. Detuve mi atención a Lyah y me dirigí a la ventana… los arbustos se movían fuerte… ¿Qué significa esto?

¡CRASH!

De una y de otra: de las tres ventanas rompieron las otras dos. Dos sujetos con pasamontañas y trajes blancos asediaron mi cuarto, entré en shock. Aquel temor fuerte rodeó cada vena existente de mi cuerpo. Eran ellos.

"Lyah… C-corre… ¡Corre!". Mi tosco y torpe grito solo obvió lo obvio. Con todos sus sentidos esta vez, ella se sumergió en una de las ventanas, y huyó del lugar. El dueño de la posada llego de inmediato al oír semejantes estruendos. Quejándose y gritando a los cuatro vientos exigió saber qué pasaba. No sirvió de mucho… uno de los sujetos se acercó al hombre de mediana edad y golpeó su nuca, aturdiéndolo y desmayándolo en un segundo. Cuando estaba por poco de escaparme en la ventana, ellos fijaron sus frívolos rostros en mí. Un escalofrío de muerte recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

"Tienes algo que nos pertenece, Derek". Conocían mi identidad…

"¿Cómo saben mi nombre? … ¡Yo no tengo nada que sea de ustedes!"

"Bueno… no importa, ha vuelto a nuestras manos". Uno de los sujetos se escabulló por la ventana, irá a perseguir a Lyah… Un "¡NO!" emergió de mi interior, dejé mi miedo para después y me evoqué a perseguir a ese sujeto. Un golpe hizo tronar mi cabeza. El hundimiento del puño del otro sujeto, del que me habló, compactándose en mi cara al correr hacia la ventana.

Con lo poco que mis ojos veían, luces y borrones era lo que más podía detallar. Mi nariz comenzó a sangrar… Cuando mi visión se aclaró un poco más, el sujeto "número uno" por llamarlo así, se agachó un momento, pretendiendo burlarse de mi debilidad. Su soez mano se aferró a mi cuello. La fuerza que impregnaba en cada uno de sus dedos era fastidiosa y dolorosa. En pos de dar "un golpe final" levantó su otra mano, era la derecha…

"No te metas con el Equipo Rocket". Mi mente era caos "¡Mierda, mierda, Mierda!". Con furia, dolor, tristeza y decepción, no podía pensar más. Su puño veloz acertó mi rostro. No sentí nada, solo caí en la eterna oscuridad al que caes cuando tus ojos se cierran. Esperando de un futuro incierto. Esperando lamentarme de lo que pasó.


	6. Necesidad

**Un gran saludo al gran lector que ya ha llegado hasta aquí. A este punto de la historia ya he estado planeando el final de lo que será un buen desenlace. Aún falta un poco para terminar esta pequeña historia, peo ya todo está en cuenta. No está demás decirles que cualquier PM o review siempre, SIEMPRE, va a ser bien recibida. La trama será cada vez más genial, se los aseguraré. ¡Gracias por su atención!**

* * *

Una luz borrosa abordó mis ojos. Poco a poco los abría, volviendo así a entrar en control con mi cuerpo. Me costó un poco, pero logré volver a ver bien… la cabeza me dolía considerablemente. Tuve en cuenta que lo último que recordé fue caer herido en mi cuarto de hotel… exploré y examiné el lugar donde me encontraba con mis orbes oculares… definitivamente no era mi cuarto. "¡Sylveon!" Pensé. Recordé que no está conmigo. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama en la que me encontraba. Al acto, me fijé en un espejo que se encontraba en el muro a mi derecha. El maldito que me golpeó dejó mi ojo izquierdo morado. Dolía considerablemente… pero francamente no dolía tanto como el no tener a Lyah a mi lado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos harán con ella? No puedo dejar que le hagan algo… ¡No voy a permitir que la toquen!

Azoté la puerta del cuarto en el que me encontraba, al salir, una sala algo conocida desprendió un ambiente familiar… pues unos cuantos niños y unos adultos se encontraban pasando el rato ahí. Los niños se asustaron notablemente por mi actuación… los adultos soltaron lo que parecía ser un suspiro.

"Brock, ya está bien". El hombre que estaba en el salón llamó al chico con el que me encontré esta mañana. El apareció urgentemente.

"Lo siento, papá. Ya me encargaré yo del resto. Puedes irte".

"Asustó a tus hermanos". Se quejó, mirándome con imprudencia.

"Créeme que es grave… él tiene sus razones".

Lo que parecían ser los padres de Brock dejaron el lugar junto con sus hijos. Me sentí algo apenado… pero aquello no me hizo cambiar de parecer. Pregunté a Brock de lo que sucedió.

"La persiguieron… pero no sé si la encontraron". Respondió a mis somnolientas preguntas.

"Ayúdame… por favor". El hombre pensó por un minuto, buscando un posible plan.

"Tengo una idea… pero primero necesito saber la verdad".

"¿L-la… la verdad?" Pregunté, confuso… Me miró escéptico en respuesta, y ahí fue cuando entendí a lo que se refería. El motivo del ataque. Supo que le omití información… pues con semejante problema, como no.

Le expliqué como fue que la encontré… que no soy un entrenador del todo… que francamente supe que me persigue aquel equipo Rocket desde ayer… Que cuál es el propósito original de mi Sylveon y pues claramente, le expliqué que ella se podía comunicar conmigo. Las últimas palabras lo desconcertaron un poco. El conoció muy pocos pokémon con don del habla… y se puso realmente escéptico cuando le comenté sobre la habilidad de Lyah. En unos segundos de meditación, Brock me dio un concepto de la situación que nunca abordé en mi mente.

"¿No has pensado en que ella sea un experimento?… Puede ser que así mediante la alteración de su genética. El Equipo Rocket ya ha hecho esta clase de cosas en tiempos pasados". La teoría parecía apuntar a la verdad, pero era una suposición hasta ahora. Lyah… ¿una posible creación de laboratorio? Bueno… parece que lo de la "magia" fue un término que exageré. Pero pensar algo así es más triste de lo que parece. Por ahora, necesito dedicarme a encontrarla. Le pedí a Brock opciones… él me recomendó ir a la base que tienen en Ciudad verde… Le comenté que llegaríamos allá por lo menos hasta el otro día. Hasta que sacó un par de llaves de su bolsillo.

"¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?"

"¡Seguro!" Exclamó, emocionado.

"Es… es el equipo Rocket… puede llegar a ser peligroso…"

"Son más fanfarrones de lo que tú crees. Tienes que confiar". Su deslumbrante sonrisa volvió a irradiar el lugar desde su rostro, levantando su brazo mientras un pulgar optimista se hacía lucir de su mano derecha. "¡No permitamos que se salgan con la suya!". El carisma y disposición de él… por ello es que es tan conocido por aquí. Francamente, me levantó la moral.

Salimos del hogar de Brock… el llevó unas cuantas pokébolas… Esperé por todo el poder de Arceus que esto no llegara a pasar a mayores… pero algo me decía que ya era grave. Brock les dijo a sus padres que iría a arreglar unos asuntos. Al parecer ellos tenían confianza en él. Incluso siendo el equipo Rocket…, este sujeto va ser de gran ayuda. Me dirigió a una motocicleta con sidecar que al parecer es de su padre. Me brindó un casco para prepararme y subir; encendió el motor. Como si fuera obligación, interrumpí a Brock un momento.

"No tienes por qué hacer esto". Sentí que era necesario decir algo de ese estilo. "A penas sé cuidar de un pokémon… debe ser mi problema".

"La vida de un pokémon está en riesgo… No pienso permitir que le pase nada… y aún más si viene siendo con el equipo Rocket". Tomando el control del vehículo, me invitó a subir. "¡Vamos!"

Con la noche aún en sus inicios, partimos del lugar, en búsqueda del pequeño enigma que me ha acompañado todo este viaje. Mientras Brock conducía el vehículo… mi mente no dejaba de atormentarme… de fijarse en el maldito inútil que me noqueó esta tarde… del otro imbécil que salió a perseguir a Lyah… Y Lyah… santo dios mi pokémon… ¿Para eso firmé la maldita tarjeta de entrenador? Confusión, temor, angustia, pena… Sólo quería vivir algo diferente… sólo quería aprovechar mi suerte. Y por un momento, quise aprovechar en verdad a mi Sylveon. Quererla, cuidarla, entrenarla. Una lagrima salió de mi ojo bueno… quería, pero aun así, no me permití el lujo de llorar, de liberar mi carga emocional. Eso nunca sirve de nada cuando sabes que tienes que arriesgarlo todo. Tenía miedo… siempre soy esquivo con los problemas… pero francamente, a este punto, debía dejar de lado mi filosofía. Simplemente debía actuar. Por eso dicen que el que mucho piensa, poco vive… y en este momento, sí que tengo que concentrarme en seguir viviendo.

Conforme íbamos avanzando en carretera cada vez mi disposición era más grande. Con un ojo herido y algo cansando, pero estaba dispuesto. Aunque me negaba llenar mi cabeza de pensamientos, Lyah permanecía en ella constantemente. ¿Qué sería de mi si la perdiera? ¿Si de alguna manera… de alguna manera ella dejara de existir? Cielo santo… Yo en verdad quiero ese pokémon. Es un ser fantástico…, un ser del que siento una responsabilidad extraña. Yo le dije que no la dejaría sola, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Sólo fueron unos cuantos días. Pero por lo que he experimentado, una pequeña parte de mí se fue con Lyah… y no podré estar en paz conmigo mismo si esa pequeña parte de mí no está a mi lado. No estaré completo sin ella, la necesito aquí conmigo. Maldición… la rabia invadió mi cuerpo. Mis dientes hacían fricción los unos con los otros, y mis puños proyectaban una fuerza esquiva al control de mi cuerpo, sujetando los bordes del sidecar como si quisiese exprimirlo; destruirlo. Eran tantas las sensaciones que a decir verdad no sabía cómo actuar… pero el objetivo ya era un elemento en común.

Llegamos a Ciudad Verde después de un trayecto de hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Brock me decía que la base se ubicaba en unas cordilleras alrededor de los bosques de la ciudad. Le dije que nos apresuráramos, pero él se detuvo un momento. Dejó el móvil estacionado y asegurado. Puso los cascos dentro del sidecar, y dirigió una mirada sería ante mí.

"¿Por qué la estás ayudando?". Francamente, aquella pregunta se me hizo estúpida en este momento.

"La salvé una vez… No quiero que mi esfuerzo se vea mal logrado". Reiteré.

"¿Y por qué no pensaste en dejarla a su suerte? Es más fácil para ti". Me exasperé. ¿Qué clase de cosas estaba preguntando este sujeto?

"¿A qué quieres llegar?". Fruncí el ceño… pero eso no cambió la actitud de Brock. El hombre se me acercó unos pasos más, como si quisiese penetrar su mirada en mi mente... Bueno… aunque sus ojos son muy entrecerrados.

"Es como si tuvieras al pokémon porque sí… Firmaste una tarjeta de entrenador porque sí… la cuidaste porque sí. Sé que ya estamos aquí. Pero quiero asegurarme: ¿Cuál es tu propósito con ella?". Sus palabras tenían una clara pisca de provocación… pero en ellas había un truco. Me calmé, puesto que tenía unas notables ganas de lanzarle un puño en la cara por un momento, y deduje simplemente lo que él quiere de mí, supongo que se tornó así por la información que le evadí... Me tomó unos segundos. Tomé un respiró, y solté mi boca al aire.

"Nunca había tenido un pokémon… Siempre me ha gustado la historia de ellos y su forma de ser. Por eso fui a Ciudad Plateada, por el museo. Pero cuando me la topé de semejante manera; cuando me di cuenta de su don especial; cuando me di cuenta de su rareza; y cuando me di cuenta de esa forma de ser que posee, supe que no era cualquier cosa… Ella es un regalo de vida, con el que me topé en las circunstancias más raras. Y la quiero de vuelta… ¿Suficiente?" Brock dejó escapar una sonrisa de aceptación. Lo convenció. Bueno, supuse que todo eso salió de mi boca debido a mis constantes pensamientos con ella. Pero no eran mentiras. Brock me pidió que lo siguiese; imité cada uno de sus pasos.

Con una linterna, un montón de pensamientos y algo de miedo, me adentré a los bosques junto con Brock. Es complejo debido que no había camino marcado; los constantes obstáculos: rocas, arbustos, bichos… Es sumamente estresante. Cielo santo… si tan sólo me encontrar con el maldito que me hizo todo esto. Me tropecé con Brock un momento. Me distraje con mis pensamientos lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a lo que había delante mio. Brock me hizo una seña; nos agachamos en el arbusto del cual él se había detenido. Me pidió que mirase al frente, con cautela. No lo podía creer… la base del Equipo Rocket. Un edificio de metal, discretamente escondido en una cordillera perdida. Quise correr y entrar de una vez… pero tampoco es que fuera estúpido. Brock se dirigió a mí; era la hora.

"Esto va a ser un poco complicado… pero estoy seguro de que saldrá bien". Sacó una de sus pokébolas, sin dejar de explicarme la situación. "Primero necesito saber… ¿Estás listo?"

"Más que nunca…". Al diablo con todo… ¡Quiero a mi pokémon de vuelta!


	7. Ojo de la tormenta

**¡Hola! Este capitulo tiene una pequeña sorpresa en la historia que quería probar. ¡Estamos cerca del desenlace! Vamos a ver si les agrada como va fluyendo la historia...**

 **Posdata: cualquier PM y review, nuevamente les digo, es de gran aprecio. Gracias por la atención. :DD**

* * *

Colina abajo nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser el risco el cual era la entrada al edificio. Como estaba pensando anteriormente: estoy tan decidido que el miedo, a pesar de ser grande, no podía detenerme. Es como si fuese a hacer la cosa más estúpida del mundo, pero no lo era. Es una sensación extraña. Eso tiene una sencilla explicación: no estoy seguro si mi vida volvería a ser la misma después de esto. Dudaba de volver a tener libertad, pero en fin, el hecho es que estoy decidido.

A unos metros del lugar, ocultos detrás de unas cuantas rocas planeamos lo que sería el movimiento de entrada.

"Los distraeré y tu entrarás". Alistó su pokébola. Yo le pregunté extrañado cómo íbamos a entrar, puesto que la entrada estaba sellada, y unos sujetos parecían vigilar la entrada. Sólo me dijo que tenía "amigos" cuidándolo. Cuando lanzó la pokébla un gran ser, parecido a una serpiente emergió del objeto: ¡Era un Steelix! Era enorme, podría decir que medía aproximadamente unos 11 metros. El gran pokémon se acercó a su entrenador, bajando su cabeza hacía el suelo, como si estuviese listo para transportar a Brock a donde desee. Y al parecer, eso era lo que exactamente iba a ser.

"Yo los distraigo y tu entras. ¿Listo?" Con un gesto de impresión, le pregunté "¿Qué?" ¿Iba a entrar a ese lugar? ¿Sólo? Él no me dio tiempo para actuar, puesto que con su gran Steelix se dirigió a la entrada de la instalación, los soldados los cuales vigilaban el sitio, se asombraron al parecer. Brock dirigió a la carga toda la fuerza y dureza que poseía el exoesqueleto del pokémon contra la puerta del lugar. ¡Destrozó la entrada en menos de nada! Una vez abierto el lugar, un montón de sujetos provinieron del lugar, con armas de fuego blandiendo ataques contra el gran pokémon; no servían de nada. Brock retrocedió con su Steelex, robando la atención de cada uno de los soldados, siendo perseguido por estos. Ya entendí que mi parte del rol comenzaría a partir de este momento.

Un grupo de veinte sujetos corrieron a perseguir al peligroso Steelix que destrozó la puerta de la instalación. Fue una considerable sorpresa el ver que Brock hizo semejante acto con tanta confianza en sí mismo… he de suponer que ya ha tenido encuentros fuertes con estos sujetos… No le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Corrí a la destrozada entrada del lugar, y empecé mi búsqueda, esperando con toda mi alma de que ella estuviese aquí. No había nadie en el lugar, corrí a la primera puerta que vi y contemple un corredor amplio, con cuartos que al parecer tenían aspecto de oficinas o algo parecido. Al fondo del corredor, se encontraba una gran puerta. Al llegar a semejante entrada, identifiqué el siguiente lugar como una especie de laboratorio. Pantallas grandes, botones llamativos y elementos químicos muy bien cuidados sobre varias repisas. Este lugar parecía tener de todo. Echando mirada con mi ojo bueno, vi otra puerta grande; suponía que las puertas de ese estilo me podrían llevar a donde Lyah pudiese estar. Corrí hacía la entrada, y el siguiente pasillo me dejó completamente asombrado. No era un lugar normal; Los muros parecían estar hechos de un vidrio fuerte, al fondo de estos, se podrían observar lo que parecían ser hábitats de cautiverio. Eran cuartos grandes, muy grandes, visibles desde el corredor en el que me encontraba, como si fuese un zoológico; como si fuesen trofeos de exposición. Tenían distintos diseños: unos llenos de plantas y árboles, como si fuesen bosques; y otros, lagos controlados, como si fuesen pedazos de playa o de glaciares. Podía observar clases distintas de pokémon, por ejemplo: en las zonas verdes logré ver desde unos Snivy, hasta un raro Leafeon. Así como en las zonas donde había agua podía ver Horseas y hasta un gran Gyarados, y muchos otros más… Quedé maravillado. Con cada paso, un nuevo habitad deslumbraba ante mis ojos, entre varios otros corredores. Y lo que más me dejó curioso fue la manera en la que cada uno de los pokémon me miraba. Como si fuese algo muy inusual por aquí.

Sea cual sea el sujeto que lidera esta organización, tiene muchos pokémon en cautiverio… y muchos de ellos son raros, muy raros. Eso sólo me hacía pensar más y más en donde podría estar Lyah. ¡Diablos! Los corredores de los hábitats me confundían, puesto que eran varios. Posiblemente por la estructura de ciertos hábitats. Duré considerables minutos de exasperación en encontrar la siguiente puerta. Era otro laboratorio, pero más pequeño. Mientras iba examinando el nuevo cuarto, me sentí algo bien de ver que no he encontrado a nadie desde que entré a este lugar. Parece ser que todos se fueron a perseguir al Steelix…

Mis ojos… bueno, mi ojo bueno daba vueltas al ver las diferentes cosas que rodeaban el lugar: químicos, concentrados, herramientas de trabajo y escritos; estudios, avances de experimentos. Una parte me dejó muy intrigado. En una de las repisas del lugar, había un sin número de frascos apilados en fila. Al verlos muy de cerca, pude notar que eran embriones sin vida… Bueno… No sé si ver semejantes cosas me hiciera sentir bien – y claramente no me hacía sentir bien – Pero mi mente comenzó a darle vueltas a la idea de que… de que Lyah pueda ser algo proveniente de esos frascos… Noté que otra puerta se encontraba al lado adyacente a donde entré. Un escalofrió soez rondó mi cuerpo al compartir cierta distancia con aquella puerta. Pues los embriones estaban apilados alrededor de aquella puerta…

Al abrir la puerta dude si fascinarme o asustarme gradualmente. Una especie de cápsulas de vidrio, de un tamaño considerable, están apiladas en el fondo del nuevo cuarto, son seis. Un líquido de tono verdoso, con burbujas saliendo del fondo de este rodeaba lo que parecía ser un embrión en crecimiento… Eran cuadrúpedos, unos no llevaban ni un mes, otros estaban a un mes de la gestación. Santo dios… En el mural derecho del cuarto hay químicos y muestras de ADN… Con letra borrosa pero distinguible el nombre de las muestras provenían de distintos pokémon, animales… ¿Humanos?

Me temí que la suposición de Brock era verdad… Es posible que… que Lyah sea una creación de laboratorio… Que se comunique conmigo de esa manera por genes humanos y no sé… de algún pokémon con habilidades psíquicas… posiblemente de un Espeon. Dios… ¿Cuál es la fascinación del ser humano por jugar con la vida? Bueno… no he visto que estén torturando a nadie… son sólo creaciones de laboratorio… pero no es natural, no es bueno que un pokémon nazca al mundo sin…, sin ser un pokémon… es decir… sin haber evolucionado… sin haber sido entrenado… Solo hecho y derecho para un propósito. O al menos, así fue como entendí todo esto.

Salí rápido de aquel laboratorio, otra vez encontrándome en los corredores del "zoológico" pokémon. Pero esta vez, con una visita aguardando a la salida del cuarto. Era el hombre encapuchado. Miedo y furia desprendieron de mi mente; detonaron mi cuerpo. Al verlo me iba a lanzar al ataque, pero mis intentos fueron negados, pues la fina punta de un revolver magnum frustró mis intenciones… Hijo de puta.

"Bueno, quería que conocieras los orígenes de lo que nos robaste". El hombre, sin soltar la vista de mí, llamó a su otro compañero. El mismo sujeto que fue tras Lyah. Se hizo a mis espaldas, juntando mis manos para poder esposarme; amarró mis muñecas con una cabuya.

"No les hice nada… ¡Sólo la quiero de vuelta!" Mi hombría se vio afectada. Inmune por la punta de un arma, el hombre del pasamontañas descargó una risa horrible en frente mío. Riéndose de mi infortunio, de mi confusión, de la forma tan tonta en la que contemplaba mi existencia. Si no tuviese esa arma… ¡Maldición! Todo… todo falló. Mi intento de arreglar las cosas falló… claro, si no me topaba con nadie…, era porque lo estaban viendo todo…, porque lo habían estado esperando. Desde el principio.

Descargué lágrimas de furia, de ira, y de llanto. Me siento incapaz, inútil. Siento que mi vida dejó de tener rumbo. No tengo alternativas.

"Nosotros no acostumbramos matar… Pero tú has visto demasiado, querido amigo". Preparó el arma, como si fuese a darme una sentencia. ¿En serio? ¿Mi vida culmina aquí? Ganas enormes de suplicar surgieron de mí… pero mi boca, sin movilidad, impidió que dijese semejante cosa. No quería que mi orgullo se viese afectado… Esperé… Esperé… Mientras cerré fuertemente los ojos… Lyah…

"Hey, espera" El sujeto que amarró mis muñecas interrumpió. "No seas tonto, aquí no, y no ahora. Seamos benevolentes".

"¿De qué hablas?" Bajó el arma, dejando de apuntarme. Dejé de llorar por un minuto, y preste atención al bastardo que estaba detrás de mí.

"Es un tonto, no le quitemos la vida sabiendo que no nos hará nada. Démosle el lujo de que pueda verla por última vez, y luego veremos qué hacer con él mañana". ¿Verla? ¿Habló de Lyah? El bastardo del arma guardo su revólver, consideró la idea de su acompañante, y aceptó. Sin que ninguno de los tres dijera nada, me llevaron por los corredores del "zoológico". Entramos en una puerta la cual ignoré mediante mi búsqueda, me lanzaron en ella, y me dejaron a mi suerte.

"Mañana terminaré contigo". Cuando el bastardo de mierda cerró la puerta, dejé fluir todo. Dejé salir todo lo que tenía adentro. Mi ira, mí roto ego, mi llanto, mi vergüenza… Todo, todo en cada una de las lágrimas las cuales descendían sobre mi irritado y magullado rostro. Grité con toda la fuerza del mundo. Y sucumbí a mis emociones. Me arriesgue. Me arriesgué a darle un cambio fuerte a mi aventura, y este es el resultado. Atrapado, quizás, por siempre. Minutos duré llorando y gritando hasta que me fatigué. Hasta que sentí que mi mente no pudiese proyectar nada más. Me quedé sentado, mirando a la deriva… Nada más.

"¿Syl…veon?" Una peculiar vos pokémon se originó a mis espaldas… Recordé…, recordé que uno de los sujetos la mencionó… Ellos…, ellos me pusieron en el mismo lugar en el que ella estaba. Me levanté rápidamente. Las lágrimas y la hinchazón de mi ojo izquierdo no ayudaban mucho. Pero pude notar que este lugar era uno de los hábitats de exposición que estaban en los pasillos. El lugar tenían un pequeño riachuelo… unos árboles, manzanos al parecer… y varios arbustos y flores… Las… L-las flores. Entre ellas, un ser conocido, de colores llamativos y ojos brillosos salió. Era… E-es ella. ¡Lyah! ¡Es Lyah por Arceus sí es ella!

"¡L-Lyah!" Grité con todo el ánimo que aun cargaba conmigo. Ella me reconoció. Me acerqué, aunque de mucho no sirvió, pues ella se abalanzó sobre mí. Dejándome caer al suelo. Auch… mis manos.

"Syl… sylveon". Nada fue más bello que oírla hablar así. Sus patas se aferraron a mi pecho. Sus látigos rodearon rápidamente mis extremidades, y su lengüita no dejó de recorrer ni por un segundo las facciones de mi rostro. No dude reír, no dude verla, y sonreír. Igual de linda como la última vez que la vi. Sé que fueron horas. Pero sentí que iban a ser años sin verla después de todo lo que pasó. Ese rostro… ese rostro tan lindo de pokémon. Sus orbes azules, brillosos, mirándome con lindura mientras sus lágrimas dulces caen sobre mi rostro. Prácticamente me mimó. Me demostró afecto de tal forma, que entendí perfectamente que yo también le hacía falta. A pesar de que me sentí vacío por un momento… me complemente al saber que ahora estoy con ella. Al paso de unos minutos, se alejó de mí para que yo pudiese tomar asiento. Con su boquita y sus látigos, me ayudó a librarme del nudo que le hicieron a mis muñecas. Se sintió tan bien tener libres mis manos… supongo que se les olvidó a los bastardos usar esposas. Ya teniendo mis brazos libres, ella volvió a lanzarse sobre mí. Esta vez no fue ningún problema tenerla entre mis brazos.

"¡Sylveon!" Exclamó mi pequeña cosita colorada. Como si me dijese alegremente que al fin estoy a su lado.

"Sabes que me puede decir lo que piensas". La miré burlonamente, pues sabía que podía comunicarse bien conmigo.

"Es que me habías dejado sin palabras". Los dos soltamos risas tontas y disfrutamos de la compañía del uno al otro. Nos quedamos recostados sobre uno de los manzanos que rodeaba el hábitat. La luz de este estaba apagada, dando un ambiente nocturno al lugar. Algo muy bello surgió de las flores de alrededor mientras mi Sylveon reposaba sobre mi pecho. Luciérnagas brotaron de las plantas, rodeando el lugar con sus brillosas colas. A falta de estrellas, estas actuaron como reemplazo, y uno muy bueno.

Sabía que… sabía que estaba en problemas grandísimos… Pero…, pero un momento así, simplemente me mató. Tener a Lyah a mi lado me brinda mucha felicidad. Mucha alegría. Es como si fuese lo único que me importase en este mundo. Por ello llegué aquí. Por ello me arriesgué a entrar a este horrible lugar…, con tal de estar con ella. Dios… ¿Qué será de Brock? ¿Qué será del día de mañana? No quería atormentarme más. Probablemente este sería el último momento que tenga con Lyah. Quería aprovecharlo. Y quería hacerlo ahora.

"Lyah" Llamé su atención; respondió a mi llamado en menos de nada.

"¿Syl… Sylveon?" Preguntó, su lengüita no dejaba de recorrer mi cuello.

"No quiero alejarme de ti". Ella detuvo sus caricias. Mis palabras generaron conmoción en su mente. Verla era extraño. Ojos curiosos por mis palabras, tan abiertos, tan fijos y brillantes. Mirándome únicamente a mí. Parecía como si estuviésemos en un bosque de noche. Las luces fulminantes de los insectos voladores, y el brillo remanente de sus ojos eran atractivos… llamativos, lindos.

"Ha sido uno de mis viajes más raros" Tome una pausa para una de esas risas irónicas. "Quizás sea el último. Nunca entendí bien porque…, porque salvar algo tan lindo como tú. Algo que merece vivir y llenar al mundo de alegría…, fue algo tan malo para mí. Claro… la pregunta se responde con lo que acabé de decir". Deslizaba mis manos sobre su espalda, su cuello. Sintiendo su lindo pelaje. "No fue algo malo para mí porque te conocí a ti".

Sí… Sí. Valió la pena. Valió la pena llegar hasta aquí, por ella. Por tenerla a mi lado otra vez. Por querer tenerla en mis brazos. Por poder acariciarla. Por poder decirle esto. Y no dejar de decirle lo que pienso.

"Es confuso" Reí irónicamente. "Fueron solo días… días para meterme en semejante lio…, pero por algo como tu… verdaderamente valió la pena… mi pokémon". Con mis dos manos la acercó más a mi rostro, viendo como ella no me quita la vista, como fijamente ve y oye cada movimiento y acción que ejerzo. Mis labios, levemente rozaron su cabecita. Llegué a su frente, y en ella, le brinde un tierno, lento, y largo beso. Comúnmente, cuando le das a alguien un beso en la frente, significa que lo protegerás.

"Te quiero…, mi linda y mágica Sylveon".

No podía verlo, pero pude percibir que Lyah acabó de padecer un caso de sonrojamiento. Por unos segundos, alejó su mirada de mí. Evitando el contacto. Mis palabras la apenaron al parecer. Le tomó unos segundos volver a fijarse en mí. Su mirada emanaba cariño… podía percibirlo, también. Una sonrisa linda emergió de sus labios. Me siento bien de saber que ella tomó tan bien lo que le dije… Aunque… no me di cuenta de que ella guardara aún sorpresas… No dejaba de verla… no podía dejar de verla… cuando de repente, en un lapso rápido de tiempo. Acercó su rostro al mío y cerró sus labios entre los míos… ¿Mi Sylveon me está besando? ¿¡Hey?! ¡Sí es así! ¡Lyah Me está besando! Bueno… en primero lugar… no sabía que los pokémon supiesen besar. Es decir… lamidas por lo mucho… pero… ¿Besar? ¡¿Hey?! ¡Me sigue besando y no estoy haciendo nada! Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué debería hacer algo? N-no… no se siente mal…

Así es, y así fue. Mi pokémon complemento el momento bajo la creación de un beso. Le seguí el juego. Cerré mis ojos, la sujete firmemente de sus patas traseras, y la acerqué a mí. Evitando que se alejara en lo más posible de mí. Siempre, en el lapso de los años, ha sido polémica la relación íntima que pueda llegar a tener un entrenador con su pokémon. A estas, no sé qué significa que un pokémon, con toda la voluntad que tiene, haya querido besarte – y que sepa como besar – Pero el hecho de dejarme llevar por el momento, y disfrutar la belleza de mi acompañante, es lo que tuve en cuenta. Todo tiene formas y colores únicos. El cariño que siento por Lyah es único. No porque sea mi pokémon. Es más que todo porque, curiosamente, si es un ser "mágico" a fin de cuentas. Me hace feliz verla, me hace feliz tenerla a mi lado… y a tal punto me hace feliz, que comparto mi cariño de esta manera con ella. Por unos buenos cuantos minutos, fluyó de manera sutil nuestro beso, hasta que Lyah lo rompió. Me sonrió después de terminar.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Extrañado, le pregunté su acción.

"No lo sé… Sólo sé que hacer eso demuestra que quieres mucho a alguien, ¿No es así?" En su respuesta encontré algo de desconocimiento. Estoy seguro de que si le pregunto "¿Qué es un beso?" No sabría responderme… Pero yo intuí el por qué lo hizo. Si Lyah puede hablar humano es porque ella tiene ADN de estos… El beso es un instinto muy fuerte, proveniente de los humanos. He de pensar que ella lo hizo por instinto… por necesidad a demostrarme lo que siente. Le sonreí en respuesta a lo que dijo, ella también me sonrió.

"Siento… Siento que alguien como tu era lo que faltaba". Agregó, mirándome con algo de duda.

"¿Falto? ¿En qué sentido?".

"Eres, y serás mi único maestro… Mi complemento".

Lyah continuó relajándome con sus lamidas y caricias. A pesar del caos que confrontaba, era como estar en el ojo de la tormenta… Estar en paz en medio del caos.

"Mañana saldremos de aquí". Lyah me miro con extrañeza, pero se sintió identificada con mis palabras.

"¿Cómo lo haremos?" Yo tampoco lo sabía, de hecho, es posible de que estuviese divagando. Pero me costó mucho volver a estar con ella… no permitiré que me vuelvan a alejar de mi mágico ser.

"Descansa… lo único que quiero en este momento es descansar".

Lyah me brindó otro de sus inesperados besos… ¿D-dos veces? En verdad es un pokémon muy peculiar. No pensé en el beso como una perversión… como un factor lascivo. Pensé en que besé a mi Pokémon como una muestra de afecto… teniendo en cuenta de que ella fue la que incitó el beso. No importa. La quiero… La quiero mucho. Es mi pokémon, es una parte de mí ahora. Y debo preocuparme por ella, sea como sea... Sé que el día de mañana será… diferente. Pero dormiré feliz y listo para el mundo. ¡Esto no va a acabar aquí ni ahora! Aún queda mucho por delante.

"Maestro…" Dijo ella por último, desvaneciendo su existencia hacía el mundo de los sueños. El contacto mágico de mi felicidad, de mi tranquilidad, de mi paz.

"Yo también te quiero".


	8. Entre Sombras

**Muy buenas a todos. Primero que nada pido perdón por la gran ausencia. La necesidad de proyectos personales y la falta de motivación han sido los causantes. Pero aquí estoy, con la intención de estar cada vez más cerca del final. Le quiero agradecer a Catdoll más que todo por sus palabras sobre mi historia. Gente como él levanta ánimos, y no hay que olvidar que las cosas que él escribe son muy entretenidas y geniales. ¡Gracias! Eres genial.**

 **Este capitulo es largo, como probablemente lo serán los que faltan, me excuso. Pero sin embargo espero que de alguna forma lo disfruten los pocos que ven esta aventura. Valoraría mucho cualquier critica y mejora con respecto a la mecánica de la escritura, y sin más ni menos, gracias.**

 _"¡Diablos, la perdí otra vez!". Era la quinta vez que maldecía al saber que Lyah estaba jugando conmigo. Se ocultaba entre todo ese montón de flores que rodea el lugar._

 _Me encontraba en una pradera inusual y de considerables hectáreas. Está repleta de flores de muchos colores, y con olores fuertes. Habían unos cuantos arboles distribuidos por la zona, alejados los unos a los otros. Este lugar era, al parecer, el hogar de muchos pokémon "tiernos" por así decirlo; sus apariencias y formas eran adorables, lindas. Como si fuesen tipo hadas también. No podía distinguirlos muy bien, los únicos que reconocía eran un grupo de juguetones Clefairy y Lyah, que andaba ocultándose en las flores del lugar. ¡La llevo persiguiendo por horas! Es la décima vez que se me pierde._

 _No sé por qué, pero debía encontrarla. No pensé el porqué de este lugar, ni nada parecido. Solo quería a Lyah a mi lado. Los varios pokémon y el color de muchas de las flores de aquí me confundían. No sabía en donde estaba._

 _No fue sino hasta el pasar de un par de minutos, que apareció en frente mío, con su risa tonta y rostro alegre. Tentándome a atraparla._

 _Se escabulló rápidamente por las flores, aunque esta vez levantó sus lazos por encima de las flores. Me está diciendo que la persiga. Reí, pues sabía que al fin y al cabo, el juego estaba a punto de terminar._

 _"¡Ya verás!". Me animé a seguirle el juego y perseguirla. Ella no corría muy rápido, pero no podía alcanzarla al momento, puesto que las flores dificultan mi paso. Son inusualmente grandes._

 _Podía oír a lo lejos a Lyah… Aún seguía riendo, y lo hacía continuamente. Aflojé un poco mi paso. Paso algo por mi mente: Comencé a cuestionarme como es que podía escuchar su femenina risa tan cerca… si está por lo mucho a 6 metros adelante. En un par de minutos, la risa no sólo seguía, también se podía distinguir un eco en ella. Me asusté. ¿Un eco cuando es una pradera? Me detuve. Pensé que Lyah haría lo mismo, pero siguió, y siguió, incluso con sus lazos arriba, desapareció de mi vista. Pero no su risa._

 _Entre un poco en pánico. No era una risa malvada, ni pretenciosa. Era la linda risa de ella, alegre y amorosa. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto? Decidí avanzar. No podía dejar que se fuera. Por mucho que su risa fuese así de extraña. Avancé, cada vez me costaba más mover los pies entre las grandes flores del lugar. Noté que el fondo de la pradera se estaba oscureciendo, como si una noche densa cubriera el extenso terreno. No le di importancia, y seguí adelante. Sin remedio._

 _Pasaron minutos, minutos en los que podía seguir escuchando esa risa. Minutos en los que añoraba por la aparición de Lyah. Pero no. Me encontré con algo mucho más peculiar: Un brillo fugaz apareció de repente por mi camino. Me caí del susto. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí. La risa se oía mucho más cerca desde que me topé con la luz. ¿Era ella? Me puse en dos nuevamente y me acerqué lentamente, a preguntar por mi pokémon. Quedé inmóvil al ver lo que tenía en frente: Una mujer, de figura hermosa y natural me daba la espalda. Estaba desnuda. Pero su piel parecía ser la fuente de tan fuerte luz. Al ver su expresión corporal, la forma en la que se movía, y oír su risa. Risa. ¡Risa! Ella era la que reía con tanto furor. Pero, era imposible, aquella era la risa de Lyah._

 _Al fijarme bien en ella, francamente, procurando no ser un pervertido, noté el color de sus cabellos. Un castaño brillante, largo, tanto que le llegaba a la cintura, y sus colas pintadas de rosa. Ella seguía riendo y riendo, como si no hubiese nada más que hacer._

 _"¿Quién es usted?" Me armé del valor suficiente para preguntar su identidad. La risa se detuvo y su postura cambió. Percibió mi presencia. Me puso los nervios de punta._

 _"¿No me reconoces?" Preguntó, triste._

 _"No. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?". Su humor cambió frenéticamente._

 _"Oh, ¿Pero qué pasa? Hace un rato me estabas persiguiendo"._

 _¿Qué? No supe que decir, qué hacer. ¿Me estaba diciendo que ella era Lyah? ¡Ella es una Sylveon! Es imposible. A pesar de que quería llevarle la contraria. No podía. Algo en el fondo de mi me decía, me decía que era mejor no decir nada. Que era mejor dejarlo así. Su risa volvió, pero de una manera más leve, como si pasara el rato._

 _"Necesitas despertar"._

 _"¿Qué dice?"._

 _"Despierta, ¡ya!". Su risa seguía, pero no dejaba de recalcar que despertara. No la entendía, no entendía nada de lo que pasó. Simplemente, comencé a sentir como las cosas se estaban desvaneciendo… como si estuviese abriendo los ojos… después de un sueño._

 _"Despierta"._

* * *

Me costó entrar en sí. Mi cuerpo estaba muy fatigado. Lyah movía sus patas y látigos, frotándolos en mi pecho y rostro, mientras continuamente decía que despertara. Al verme entrar en sí, se afano un poco. Me sobe los ojos, y procuré estar en mis cinco sentidos. Al notar a Lyah con un signo de preocupación en su rostro, fue mi café para despertar.

"Dios, ¿Dormí mucho?" Pregunte angustiado.

"Unos minutos demás… pero que bien que al fin estás despierto". Se tomó unos minutos para observar los alrededores y luego continuar. "Alguien vendrá".

"¿Cómo estás segura de eso?" Si tuviese a uno de esos bastardos aquí lo destrozo.

"A estas horas siempre entra un guardia para vigilar que todo esté en orden"

"¿Tardará en venir?"

"No mucho". Recé por una oportunidad, y aquí estaba. Si esperásemos al sujeto, y le tendiéramos una trampa, tal vez podríamos salir de aquí. Me levanté, me quité las varias hojas que rodearon mi ropa, y me enfoqué. Enfoqué mi mente, mi cuerpo, mis sentidos; era hora de escapar. ¡No me van a ver la cara de idiota!

Primero, revise los bordes de la "prisión-habitat": cuatro cámaras en las cuatro esquinas del gran cuarto. Los sujetos podían ver lo que podría suceder aquí. Le pedí a Lyah que cubriese la cámaras con las ramas de los árboles. Ella se encaramó por cada uno de los árboles, y con sus lazos, acomodo lentamente las ramas. Por suerte en cada esquina había un árbol, fue cuestión de emparejar las ramas con la visión de las cámaras. Una vez hecho, en voz baja, le hablé a Lyah de nuestro plan.

"Vamos a escapar".

"¿Cómo?" Dudosa pero dispuesta a escuchar.

"Atraparemos al sujeto; me pondré su traje; Y si creo que ese tipo trae lo que yo creo que trae… Puede que te lleve conmigo de una vez".

"S-Sylveon". Está decidida… pero aún no está del todo convencida. Lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe. Y al fin estando con ella, dudo que las cosas salgan mal.

El eco distante, poco a poco cercano de los pasos del sujeto que entraría aquí era la señal de alerta. Está cerca. Le dije a Lyah que se ocultara entre los arbustos, mientras esperaba al lado de la puerta, mecanizando mis reflejos para no perder esta oportunidad. Los pasos, tan cercanos que se presenciaban, cesaron; el sujeto estaba en frente de la puerta. Un manojo de llaves sonó, y con ella, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. El mecanismo reaccionando ante la manipulación de una simple llave. De la llave que daría comienzo a todo.

No le di tiempo al hombre. Sí, era un hombre. Lo agarré rápidamente del chaleco, lo empujé dentro del hábitat y cerré la puerta con rapidez. El sujeto parecía estar armado. Mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el hombre de seguridad como si fuese presa y depredador. Lo tumbé fuertemente al suelo, al parecer le lastime la espalda. Sus intenciones fueron negadas, pues apartó sus manos para tratar de sobar su cuerpo dolorido. Ya tenía en mente la victoria sobre él. Pero quiero ser precavido. Impregné toda la fuerza posible en mi puño derecho, y lo arremetí en contra de la cara del bastardo, que por lo adolorido que quedó de la caída, no pudo defender su rostro de mi puño. Quedó noqueado. No tuve en cuenta que en serio funcionara al primer golpe. Me tranquilizó pensar que todo fue más rápido de lo que pensé que sería.

Mis manos exploraron las ropas del sujeto, buscando cosas de utilidad. Una linterna, un manojo de llaves, una radio; apagada, una pokébola vacía y una pistola. Ese último objeto lo contemplé con suma atención. Nunca había sido un hombre de violencia… ¿Pero este sería el día? Confuso es saber que en los momentos más difíciles tu mente te pone escenarios como este. Pero no importaba ya. Una por una, fui quitándole las prendas al sujeto; su uniforme característico: un pantalón blanco con un chaleco de kevlar con hombreras del mismo material y del mismo color que el pantalón; en la cual una gran letra "R" con color rojo tomaba lugar en el centro de la prenda, botas negras y una gorra de color del mismo color que las suelas. Para cuando Lyah salió de los arbustos en los que se escondió, yo ya era una mala figura de bandolero del equipo Rocket, pues ya tenía sus prendas puestas.

"Pareces uno de ellos". Sorprendida, recalcó mi figura. Se acercó, examinando mi nueva presentación, su mirada estaba en orden, hasta que dio con mi rostro. "¿Qué harás con tu ojo?"

No lo tuve en cuenta; cualquiera de esos sujetos sabría quién soy si ve mi ojo dolido. Revisé el traje del guar… Mi traje, el que tengo puesto, por todos lados: bolsillos, compartimientos del kevlar. Cuando por suerte de algún tipo, di con algo, unas… ¿Gafas de sol?

"Me dirán que seré un idiota por cargarlas de noche". Igualmente me las pongo, si más que hacer. "Pero mejor que nada".

El ultimo toque quedó, ya era todo un "bad boy" del Equipo Rocket. No tenía espejo ni un reflejo tan si quiera para saber cómo quedé, pero sé perfectamente que me veo como un bufón. ¿Por qué? Pues la risa de Lyah, al ver mi figura después de ponerme las "súper" gafas de sol me dio a entender todo. En general no me importaba, me alegré que riera, pues el siguiente paso – el cual es de ella – No iba a ser nada, nada fácil. Dejé que terminara su cómica risa y se llenara de energías. Teníamos que estar listos.

"Lyah… tengo que pedirte un favor enorme". Sus látigos rozaban los bordes de sus ojos, lloró de la risa. "Claro, malote, dime".

Una risa incómoda se creó en mis labios en respuesta a su bello sarcasmo, y con mi mano derecha saqué la pokébola que poseía el sujeto. Indicándole a simple vista lo que significaba. El humor de Lyah cambió de manera drástica y rápida; se alejó dos pasos humanos de mí.

"¡No!". Me alertó, se puso en una posición defensiva… a pesar de que no quería hacerle nada.

"No hay otra forma… tienes que entrar". Usando mis mejores poderes de "persuasión". "¿O será más fácil si todo te ven y nos apuntan con armas?".

Lyah me dio la espalda, sus orejas estaban caídas, rodeando su rostro. Si ella le tiene miedo a estas cosas, es por culpa de estos bastardos. Pero no hay tiempo. Corrí, acompañándola a su diestra un rato, me agaché para quedar a la par con la altura, y le brindé ánimos. Lo más lindo de todo, es que ella seguía escuchándome.

"Escucha, no sé qué cosas te habrán hecho, Lyah, pero desde que te vi así de mal en los bosques, la primera vez que te encontré, entiendo lo que te pasa. Hay cosas que no necesitas explicarme. Pero si queremos salir de aquí, tenemos que hacer un gran sacrificio… porque no sólo son nuestras vidas, si no también nuestros miedos los que tenemos que afrontar ahora". Al haber oído la mitad de mis palabras ya tenía firme su atención, y en tan solo un par de segundos, se decidió. Asintió con su cabeza, sin darle muchas vueltas, como si quisiese terminar con esto de una vez. Sonreí ante su respuesta, pero antes de prepararse, me dio algo para probar su disposición: un beso. Se levantó en dos patas, pues aun estando agachado, sobrepasaba un poco mi altura, y se las ingenió para darme el tercer beso en el lapso que llevamos como compañeros. Lo recordé; ella ya me había besado, antes de dormir. Y quedé igual de impresionado, como si hubiese sido la primera vez.

"No sé qué significa eso. Hacer eso que acabé de hacer. Pero siento que si en verdad te tengo confianza, y te quiero de verdad, se hace eso para hacérselo saber a esa persona que…" Puse mi dedo índice derecho en su boca; a pesar de que me hablaba "mentalmente" le quería hacer entender que no debía hablar más. Había que avanzar.

"Sólo recuerda que nunca te haría daño". Con esto, y unas sonrisas de ánimo, tomamos distancia. Unos dos metros, y sin mucho tiempo más, me preparé y lancé la pokébola sobre ella. El artefacto se abrió desde la altura y capturo a Lyah, como si se desvaneciese en el polvo y tuviera cenizas de ellas en aquella bola tan rara, en la pokébola.

Al par de unos segundos, se quedó ahí, sin mucha lucha. Era hora. Recogí la pokébola, me preparé mental y físicamente, y salí del hábitat, deseando nunca más volver… Pero aun así, recordándolo como uno de los lugares en los que me sentí más feliz. Así es, por haberla encontrado.

Los pasillos estaban solos, y las luces que había en cada corredor no estaban encendidas. Es como si el lugar estuviese en un estado total de sueño. Gracias a Arceus, si hubiese habido gente cerca, hubieran visto todo desde las paredes de vidrio que tiene el hábitat. Sentí que la suerte estaba de mi lado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, es recordar el recorrido que hice para entrar… pasillo, puerta grande, laboratorio grande, otro pasillo, oficina… ¡salida! Me puse en marcha.

Observando los otros hábitats, tratando de encontrar el corredor correcto y sobre todo, parecer natural, comencé a preguntarme el porqué de los besos de Lyah. Sabía que no era el momento… pero es lindo. Es lindo saber que hay alguien que te demuestra de tal manera su afecto. Pero, ¿Qué tanto afecto? Estará… ¿Estará enamorada de mí? Arceus. Cuando se trata de "relaciones" esos pensamientos interfieren en el peor momento. Pero, sería lindo. Ella es una pokémon, ella no sería indicada para algo como un amante y mucho menos una novia. Pero… Pero debo admitir que comportamientos así me confunden. Es como la décima vez en la que me pierdo con mis pensamientos, cuando me doy cuenta de la realidad, y encuentro el corredor correcto. Claro, el que estaba al lado de los hábitats tipo insecto y tipo siniestro. Comencé a actuar muy natural… pues frente mío, dos guardias, al parecer en turno de servicio, se acercaban poco a poco.

El pasillo se me hacía largo, sentía un calor frio en mi cuerpo, palidez… y más que todo miedo. Pero todo eso quedó de alguna manera atrás al saber que tenía que reservarme. Tengo que pasar al lado de ellos, sin abrir sospechas.

Unos cuantos metros nos separaban, y cada vez menos, esta vez siendo centímetros. El sudor bajaba por mi rostro con estresante lentitud.

"Hey". Uno de los sujetos llamó mi atención, era el que cargaba una especie de fusil en la mano. El otro poseía únicamente un bastón de metal. "¿Eres idiota o acaso te crees todo un tipejo al usar gafas de sol por la noche?".

"D-dolor de cabeza… Me molesta ver la luz de mi puesto… señor". Dije, esperando que diese resultado alguno.

"Necesitan a un ayudante en el laboratorio central, nosotros tenemos que ver las bóvedas… ¿Por qué no vas tú? ¡Ahora!"

"Enseguida".

Aquel laboratorio suponía era el de las grandes pantallas y el de los químicos variados. Estaba cerca de la salida. Pero aún tenía que disimular.

Algo vibraba en el kevlar; era la pokébola en la que Lyah se ocultaba. No era buena señal. Pero pedía a Arceus que ella aguantase más.

Llegué a las grandes instalaciones. Había unos cuantos guardias en las entradas… y en el camino a la salida también. En la zona donde los grandes monitores del lugar se manipulaban, un hombre de edad algo descuidado se dio cuenta de mi presencia y pidió de esta a su lado. Me le acerqué. Su aspecto… era más desagradable que desde lejos.

"¡Al fin! Alguien que pudiese ayudarme. Los otros idiotas se fueron a perder su tiempo en las bóvedas, pero tú puedes traerme lo que necesito".

Me mantuve en silencio.

"Verás, necesito las muestras que utilizamos para "1Y4H", están en las salas biológicas. ¡Ve! ¡Urgente!"

"¿L-las salas biológicas?"

"Sí, tonto. Están entre los hábitats de cautividad. Donde preparamos los fetos. ¿Eres nuevo o qué? Rápido".

"Sí señor".

Corrí lejos de ese lugar, de ese viejo, y me volví a sumergir en el laberinto de que escape. El viejo extraño se refería al lugar… donde vi que hicieron a Lyah.

No tuve muchos problemas para ir. Quería salir rápido de aquí. Mi corazón latía al mil. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" Pensaba. Estaba siendo alguien que no soy. Y cada vez pensaba en el sujeto que dejé noqueado en donde nos dejaron encerrados. Arceus…

Llegué al lugar; igual de horroroso desde la primera vez. El sujeto me había dicho "1Y4H". Me di cuenta que en las repisas las muestras empezaban todas por orden numérico… Pero después de escarbar entre las muestras, vi que las que buscaba estaban apartadas del resto, teniendo lugar en un escritorio el cual poseía unos documentos y maquinarias extrañas.

El documento tenía como portada el nombre extraño que me dijo el viejo. Y al lado de este unas tazas que al parecer eran las muestras que me dijo… Decidí echar un vistazo al documento para saber de qué hablaba: nombres de vitaminas, químicos, reacciones y múltiples planos de recetas… Para que en la última hoja me diese cuenta de algo muy peculiar:

* * *

 _"Nombre: Lyah Felgrand._

 _Sexo: Femenino._

 _Edad: 25 años._

 _Código de validez: 1Y4H731GR4ND_

 _Los resultados concluyen que sus capacidades mentales y físicas se están alterando claramente por el estado en que reacciona ante la nueva vida que lleva dentro de la instalación. Es necesario hacer la praxis del experimento lo antes posible. La dificultad en crear el embrión de pokémon será mínima, más agregar el ADN del sujeto en prueba será complejo si queremos que el embrión tenga los cambios que esperamos (…)"_

* * *

En el mismo papel, en la parte superior derecha, una foto de ella. Tenía similitud con la chica de mi sueño… Y las mismas puntas de rosa en su cabello, como la describía en él. Lyah… ella era Lyah. Y eso explica por qué es así. De alguna manera, mucho de lo que esa mujer vivió… se ve reflejado en mi pokémon. Dejé el documento, que muchos más datos tenían sobre aquella mujer y tome las muestras que me pidieron. Me dolió ver aquello, me duele estar aquí aún, y también me duele saber que Lyah tuvo que pasar mucho sufrimiento para ser lo que es; un experimento de laboratorio. Es increíble lo que la gente hace solo por poder. Me cuesta pensar el hecho de descubrir tantas cosas. ¿Será el principio del fin? ¿De mi fin? Es raro que descubra tantas cosas, tantas respuestas, mi vida nunca había sido así de encaminada conmigo. Dejé el lugar rápidamente, y cerré mi mente por un momento, enfocándola en una sola cosa. Tratar de huir.

Volví al laboratorio, le entregué las muestras al viejo; no dije nada más. Y me dirigí a la salida; al corredor donde estaban las oficinas. Los guardias me preguntaron mis intenciones. No me importó el grado de verdad, sólo dije que tenía que verificar el pasillo y la salida del edificio después de la incursión que se hizo. Me dieron paso.

Camine por el amplio corredor donde un montón de vestíbulos elegantes estaban ubicados. Habiendo pasado una entrada elegante al edificio, me dirigí a lo que parecía ser el sitio en donde inició todo, la entrada original del edificio. Un gran hueco le daba un aspecto desastroso a la entrada. Pero sin más ni menos ahí estaba yo, en la salida. Vi una cantidad considerable de guardias ahí. Pero sentí que desde este punto, podía correr y ser libre, de alguna u otra manera. Sentí que mi libertad estaba al alcance de la mano. Me dirigía a ese gran grupo de guardias. Iría a evadirlos diciéndoles otra mentira. Alguna tontería de órdenes de un superior. Y todo terminaría. En serio, sentía que no sería tan difícil. Pero no, mi destino estaba encaminado a ser algo más complicado desde que tuve en mis manos a Lyah, y claramente más desafiante. Un anunció irritante desde los altavoces sonó, advirtiendo la presencia de todos los guardias presentes en "la zona de entrenamiento". Todos los soldados entraron de nuevo al lugar, y con ojos fijos en mí, reclamaron mi colaboración. Uno de ellos, con tono dominante me llamó la atención, recalcando que no había tiempo para "Perderse como idiota", me agarró del hombro, me empujo y me dejó en claro que me moviera otra vez. Adentrándome nuevamente en ese agujero infernal. Me sentí no sólo más angustiado, sino aún más preocupado cuando sentí la pokébola en el Kevlar moviéndose, esta vez, con más fuerza.

Más allá de los hábitats, pasando unos cuantos barracones, y adentrándonos por unos corredores medianamente largos, un gran lugar se iluminaba, haciendo a cada uno de los guardias ubicarse, poniéndose en fila. Mi temor volvió aún más fuerte. Me colé rápidamente entre dos de los guardias que tenía a mi lado. Yo era el único que volteaba la cabeza en busca de alguien observando. Todos eran estatuas en ese momento.

Un sujeto con un Doomhound salió de la entrada principal del gran lugar. Era de cabello moreno con ojos marrones, y medianamente alto, acompañado de otro un poco más alto, con rostro de pocos amigos.

"Uno de ustedes está en graves problemas". Detrás de los dos hombres y del inmundo pokémon que los acompañaba, estaba el hombre que yo había golpeado en el hábitat, con un ojo morado en su rostro y semi-desnudo. Ya se habían dado cuenta, no podían ser tan tontos. Me sentí muy mal, tan mal que podría atacarme a llorar de la desesperación. Pero no. Al contrario, quedé inmóvil, sobretodo, cuando aquel hombre de cabello moreno fijó sus ojos marrones en mí. Y mis gafas oscuras.


End file.
